The Last Power Source
by KnightSpark mlp
Summary: Ame was thrown into a strange world the second she was hit by that big ray of light. Two years after the events of Power Puff Girls Z, she has come to the lab,asking for help only to be told that she's the newest member of the Power Puff Girls Z.
1. Meeting the Proff

WARNING

If you haven't seen the anime Power Puff Girls Z then you won't understand most of the details that are pointed to the show this fanfiction is based off of. But, you will still be able to follow the story. Also, if you would like to see the show you can find it at youtube.

For the people who have seen the series I have made same changes. The first, and biggest, is that instead of seven beams of light (the three that gave the girls their power, the one that hit peach/pooch, and the last three that the girls chased through time) there was eight. The next change that I made is at the end of the series the professor said that the black Z rays couldn't be removed. In this story the rays were removed from all the villains, all but the Rowdy Ruff Boys Z who escaped. The last change to the series is that the girls will get some of the character points from the first show that aired on cartoon network, Power Puff Girls. Those points are that Blossom is smarter, Bubbles isn't dumb, and Buttercup doesn't get mad as easily.

Also, this book takes place two years after the events of the show. The girls are now fifteen. I also deiced to use their Japanese names. That means when they are not transformed they will go by their real names (Blossom=Momoko Akatsutsumi, Bubbles=Miyako Goutokuji, Buttercup=Kaoru Matsubara).

The last thing is, I didn't own anything but my original OCs (look it up) and the story around them. Thank you for reading, and enjoy. ; -)

 **Chapter One**

Meeting the Proff

I had finally gotten the courage to go to the la-

Wait, maybe I should explain who I am. Ame Raitoningu is my name, and I've just built up the courage to talk the professor about strange events that have been happening around me. I brushed the dust off my skinny jeans that had been paired with yellow high tops and a yellow jersey that had a large "one" and the front and the letters "AR" on the back to represent my name. I straightened my ponytail that held my light brown hair that sported a bright yellow stripe. I adjusted my light gray book bag, and reached out an arm that was in tangled with bracelets of various neon colors. I knocked on the door and waited about ten seconds to knock a second time. On the third knock a voice came from the other side of the door.

"Just a second," the voice said, it sounded like it came from a little kid. Sure enough, when the door opened it revealed a young boy that looked to be a few years younger than me. "Um, hi, I'm Ame Raitoningu, and I'm here to see Professor Utonium, is he here?" "Yeah, he's in the back, but if you don't mind me asking, why do you need to see him?" "Well some really strange things have been happening around me for a long time," I answered. "How long are we talking," the boy asked? "Around three years." The boy raised and an eyebrow. "Okay….. Come in and have a sit, I'll go get the Professor." The boy led me in to a room that was occupied by two chairs, a three person couch, a television set, and a table with three seats. I guested it was a living room, "go ahead and sit anywhere, I'll be back."

I nodded my head. He turned to leave but I stopped him. "Hey, um, what's your name? You never said." "Oh, sorry, I'm Ken Utonium." Wait, so this kid is the genius that helped save the world, I thought, wow he's shorter than I thought he'd be. He turned and left the room. I sat at one of the chairs at the table and set my bag down on the floor next to me. After a five minute wait, Ken and Professor Utonium walked into the room. I straighten up from my slouch and removed my elbows from the table.

"Hello Ame, I'm Professor Utonium. I've heard that strange things have been happening around you for the past few years," the Professor said as he sat down across from me. Ken sat down next to him. "Yeah, that's true." "What kind of strange things have been happening to you?" "Well it all started about three years when I was hit by this big ray of light and-""Hit by a big ray of light!?" Both Ken and the Professor yelled, their eyes the size of saucers. "Y- yeah," I stammered, confused at their outburst. "Come with us," the Professor said as he and Ken stood from their chairs. "Huh," I said totally confused, "why." "We need to run tests," the professor said, half way to the door, Ken close behide. "Why do you need to run tests?" "Well, young lady, you might be the next member of the Power Puff Girls Z."

 **Hope you liked it. Please tell me if there were mistakes. Next one will be up soon! This is Knight Spark saying _Miru Anata!_ Have a nice days folks!**


	2. I take your breath away

**Hey guys! I'm back at it again with the next chapter of** _ **The Last Power Source!**_ **I don't own anything but my OCs and the story around them.** **Hope you enjoy :)**

 **Chapter Two**

I Take Your Breath Away

So here I am, lying on a metal table, wires sticking to my head, wondering if I, Ame Raitoningu, will be the next Power Puff Girl, when the reason hits me. Why the heck was I doing this? I didn't want to become a super hero! If I did, would I have to keep it from my family? Would I have fight villains and possibly get really hurt in the process? Or worst all, would I have to leave my family behind so they'd be safe? I tilted my head to the side and looked at the Professor as he wrote down notes.

"Professor?" "Yes, Ame." He said looking up from his notes. "What have you found out," I asked hoping he'd say they'd found nothing and I could go home. "I've found that you have a large amount of light energy in your system." Dang it, "and that makes you fully able to do everything that the girls can do. But for some reason your power has been divided into multiple parts of your person," Ken said rolling over in a rolling chair. The Professor raised an eyebrow and looked off into space. I guessed he was thinking. Professor Utonium's eyes went wide, as he looked down at me. "Ame, do you live in the city?" "I just moved here today, I use to live just out of town. It's part of the reason I didn't come here sooner," I said. "When you were first hit by that ray of light, what were you doing," the Professor asked?

"My sister was hula hooping outside in the yard, and there was this big ball of light heading straight for her. My first thought was it was some weird lightning, so I took off running and made it on time to push her out of the way, but not enough time to get out of the way myself. There was this flash of light, and I thought I was dead for a second, but it faded. When I could see again I was wearing new clothes. They're in my book bag," I said as I reached down to the floor next to the table and picked up my bag. I reached in and grabbed outfit that was composed of a yellow and white jacket, a black and yellow tube top with a mini skirt of the same colors, a pair of bright yellow high tops, and lastly a white belt with a yellow compact in the center with a white 'p' on the front.

"Wait a sec, the girls have appeared on T.V a lot in the pass _years_ , if you had a matching outfit, how didn't you know you were one of them," Ken questioned? "They don't have a T.V at my old house. I only know the power puff girls from the newspaper, but all the pictures there are blurry. I just moved to the city because I had to change schools. I haven't had the chance to watch my uncle's T.V," I explained. "School change?" "Yeah, I accidently took the air out of this kid's lungs because I lost my temper. The teachers thought I choked him, and I couldn't tell them that I had the power to control air so they expelled me. There wasn't another school around our animal farm so my parents shipped me off to live my uncle and go to school here. I must say, it's a real change," I said, finishing my story. I had been looking at the ceiling (because I was still on the table) for most of the conversation out of shame. When I had looked back at the Professor and Ken they had both talking a few steps back. We had stayed silent for a while until the Professor cleaned his throat. Ken was the first to speak,

"So you can control air?!" "Yeah, can't the rest of the Power Puffs do that?" "Not yet," the professor said, we both looked at him in confusion. "What do you mean," Ken asked. "You know how we manually power downed the girls when they were first hit by the light Z rays? Well that never happened to Ame, so she is always in Power Puff form. Since she always is in that form it seems that she has evolved to control air. Do you have any other powers, Ame?" "Well I'm really fast now. At first, seemed like I teleported everywhere but I got it under control and now I can walk normally when I want to," I answered. "Can you show us," the Professor asked? "Um, sure," I said as I started to remove the stuck on wires from my head. I hopped off the metal table and went to one side of the room.

The Professor and Ken watched intensely. As I took off time seemed to slow down. I jogged to the other side of the room and stopped completely as time when back to normal. The Professor and Ken were still looking at the space I had been in a second ago. When they realized I wasn't there they looked around the room. When they saw me there eyes widened. "Wow," Ken said. "Interesting," the Professor said. "Huh," I was confused. "I mean strange how much your power was increased, but then again you have involved." "What's the normal power level," I asked? "Well something that you do best is increased. Were you fast before you were hit by the ball of light?" I nodded to answer the Professor's question.

He continued, "for example, Blossom was smart before she was hit, but now she's smarter. Bubbles was always skipping, now she can do a matrices with no sweat . Buttercup was strong for birth, now she can lift a car over her head. But you-". He was interrupted by Ken, "But you're different. Since you were fast, you _should_ have been the same speed as the fastest person alive, Usain Bolt. But you've reached The Flash levels." I was about to ask another question when I heard the front door open and close. "Hey Proff, we're back!"

 **Okay people, hope you liked it! Please tell me if there were mistakes. Sorry for the pun at the beginning. Next one will be up soon! This is Knight Spark saying** _ **Miru Anata!**_ **Have a nice day folks!**

 **Also one last thing, Thanks to Joebev910 and Katmar1994 for commenting!**

 **You guys are awesome!**


	3. Meeting the Puffs

**Hello people, this is Knight back again with Chapter Three of** _ **The Last Power Source!**_ **I know I've been posting these like crazy, but writing to me is so fun, and writing this story makes it so much more GREAT! Okay back on topic! I didn't own anything but my OC's and the story around them. Hope you enjoy! :)**

 **Chapter three**

The Professor had told me to wait in test room while he and Ken went to go tell the girls about me. After a ten minute wait Ken came back, "they're ready to see you now." Anyone else that that could have been put in my place at that moment most like would have been thinking 'Gosh, I hope I make a good impression' but me, I wondering why the heck Ken was movie reciting movie quotes. I was led to the living room after I had slung my back bag over my shoulder.

As we walked into the living room I looked through one of windows and noticed it was sunset. I'd need to be on my way home soon. As I looked around the room I saw the couch was occupied by three girls. The girl that sat on the fear left had spikey black hair and emerald eyes. She wore a pale green T-shirt with loose fitting blue jeans and green high tops. She also had a belt and compact that looked like mine, but green. By the looks of it she seemed pissed with her arms crossed over her chested. She seemed to be to be about an inch or two taller than me and had a Band-Aid on her right cheek.

The girl on the fear right was bouncing in her seat and smiled at me as I entered the room. She had golden blond hair that was a few shades lighter than my eyes (which are gold) and baby blue eyes. She wore a white dress shirt with a plaid blue skirt. She had on black dress shoes and had the same compact and belt as mine only blue. She looked to be about an inch shorter than me. Her hair was in curly pigtails.

The last girl in the center on the two seemed to be in the middle of both feelings. Pissed off and excited at the same time. She had long carrot colored hair, done up in a high pony tail, that reached her lower back. She had hot pink colored eyes and a lily pop in her mouth. She wore a pink long sleeved shirt with the sleeves striped with red; it was paired with blue jean shorts. She had a compact as well, it was pink. She looked about the same height as me. "Please, sit," the Professor said. I sat in the last remaining chair around the T.V set. Ken sat on the arm of the couch next to the girl with blue eyes. The atmosphere of the room reminded me of sitting in a principal's office. I resisted the urge to say 'I didn't do it'.

I was the first to speak, "Um, hi, I'm Ame R-""Raitoningu, we know. Cool name by the way," the green eyed girl said. The last part surprised me since she hadn't changed at all. She was still glaring at me with her arms crossed. I always thought my name was weird. It means 'Raining Lightning'. The blue eyed girl spoke next. "I'm Miyako Goutokuji, when I transform I'm Rolling Bubbles," she said. The other two looked at her like her was crazy. "What? She's one of us," she said the last part while smiling at me. The pink girl shrugged, "you're not wrong. I'm Momoko Akatsutsumi, AKA Hyper Blossom. Nice to meet you." She smiled at me, I returned to favor. "Kaoru Matsubara, Powered Buttercup," the green eyed girl said simply. The air felt much lighter in the room now that the ice had broken.

"Do you have a hero name yet?" We had been talking for the past hour when Momoko asked the question. "Um, never really came to mind. Now that I think about I should make up one shouldn't I," I said as I scratched my chin. "How about Striking Lightning," Miyako said. "No, sounds flashy," Kaoru said. "It needs to start with a 'B' too," Momoko said, "How about Crashing Barrier." "That sounds like I'm failing at being a barrier," I said, throwing in my two cents. "How about Speeding Bullet, starts with a 'B', not too flashy, and it goes with your super speed," Kaoru said. I grinned, "Looks like we have a winner!"

 **Hope you enjoyed! Please tell me if there were any mistakes. Next one will be up soon! This is**

 **Knight Spark saying Miri Anata! Have a nice day folks!**


	4. Blue and Yellow Bombers

**Hello Humans, this is Knight Spark back again with Chapter Four of** _ **The Last Power Source!**_ **Let jump right in! I don't own anything but my OCs and the story around. Enjoy!**

 **Chapter Four**

The girls and I were leaving the lab after I had been changed back to normal. It was really weird at first, not having my speed, but I still had my power over air. My cell phone rang from my bag as we were walking down an empty road. The four of us stopped walking as I fished my phone out of my book bag. The number that had appeared on the screen wasn't in my contacts. I raised an eyebrow as I answered the phone. "Hello?" "Ame Raitoningu, right," said a boy's voice. "Yeah….." "I am currently on top of one of the buildings that surround you, don't look up," he said. I resisted the urge to look up at the buildings along the road. Around us was a series of store fronts. Since it was closing in on mid-night, all of them were empty and closed. "What is going on," I said, highly confused at the events happening around me. "You are currently in a hostage situation. You and these girls are going to be blow up in-" "That's not a ho-". "Four… Three…." He started to count down. Instances took over as I grabbed my compact and transformed. I yelled one word, "JUMP!" My three new friends did just that.

Time slowed around me as I run at full speed. I grabbed the person that was closes to me, Kaoru, and ran to my house. When I got there her feet hadn't reached the ground yet. I ran back and grabbed Momoko, who was the second closes person to my starting point. Last was Miyako, who had been skipping ahead of us when I got the call. After dropping off everyone I zoomed off back to the scene of the crime. I stood in my starting point and did a 360. I spotted a bomb heading straight at me. 'Poooooop' I thought. Just before it hit me I grab it and ran. I few days before I was expelled I had been practicing a new trick with my speed.

I ran to the tallest building around me and continued running. Next thing I know I was sideways, running up the side of a building. When Ken said I had reached Flash levels, he wasn't kidding! Once I had reached the top of the building I heaved the bomb as high in the air as I could. Everything was still in slow-mo. I still had time to find the person reasonable for this mess. I thought back and remembered the direction the bomb had come from. Running off to a store front roof ,I found two boys who were in mid-running position.

The first boy had dirty blond hair with electric blue eyes. He wore a dark blue shirt, dark jeans, and electric blue high tops. He also wore a puffy black vest. He had a panicked look on his face. He also had a bag slung over his shoulder. The other boy had light brown hair and golden eyes, like me. He wore a light yellow shirt with faded loose fitting jeans with holes in the knees. He wore a kit hat on his head. He had a determine look on his face.

I jogged behind the two and hit them in the back of the head to knock them out. I then grabbed them by the backs off their shirts and started to run. By the time I was away from the store fronts the bomb had started to go off. When I reached my house about a mile away, I stopped completely and time went back to normal. The girls hit the ground from their jump, the bomb went off in the distance, the knocked out dudes slumped on the ground, and all the running that I had just done hit me like a truck.

 **Hope you liked it! Please tell me if there were any mistakes. Next chapter well be up soon! This is Knight Spark saying** _ **Miru Anata!**_ **Have a nice day folks! :)**


	5. Room Tour

**I'm back! It's Knight Spark back with another chapter of** _ **The Last Power Source!**_ **I don't own anything but my OCs and the story around them. Enjoy!**

 **Chapter Five**

After transforming back to my normal self, I focused on pumping my lungs full of air. When the girls pieced together what happened they rushed over to me. "You saved us," Miyako exclaimed! "That was awesome! One second we're there and now we're here," Momoko said, excited. "Hey guys…" Kaoru said looking down at the two boys I had captured. "They were the ones that bombed us, do you know them," I asked. "We know one, the blond. Never seen the other one though," Momoko said, her was glaring at the blond. "What happened to them," Miyako asked. "Who cares?! These punks just tried to blow us up! I say we wake them up, so we can knock them out again," Kaoru said cracking her knuckles. "No, that's unreasonable. We wake them up and ask them why they attacked us. _Then_ we knock them back out," I said as I glared down at the two. "Enough you two! We will only knock them out if they were trying to hurt us," Momoko said matter-of-factly. "But they tried to blow us up," Miyako said with a confused look on her face. "Exactly," the rest of us said in unison!

Momoko, Miyako, and I carried the smaller boy dressed in blue into my house, while Kaoru slung the yellow one over her shoulder and followed behind. "Anyone else here," Momoko asked as entered the living room and dropped the boys on the floor, "and what do we do with _them_?" "Follow me," I had made my way to the stairs and was flagging for them to follow. On the way up the stairs I explained that my uncle was on a business trip and would be gone until next Saturday, so we were alone in the house. When we reached my room I turned on the lights to revile a bed with yellow sheets, a bed side table that held an alarm clock and Snoopy piggy bank, a writing desks with school books on it, two beanbag chairs, a closet, a bookshelf, and a yellow rug was in the middle of the room. One wall of the room was yellow, two others were white, and the last wall was covered with photos of friends and family. A yellow guitar decked out with lightning bolts leaned against it. There was also a large amount of hand drawn pictures tacked to the wall a well. I started to rummage through my closet. "Hey, Ame, didn't you move here today," Kaoru asked looking around my room.

I had the upper half of my body in a box in my closet, looking for something. "Yeah," I said, the response was slightly muffled because my head was in a box. "Do you play?" i heard Momoko ask. I assumed she was talking about my guitar. Before i could answer, I heard a crash come down stairs, and I jumped a feet in the air. I yanked my head out of the box and yelled JUMP, as I had done earlier. I transformed and time slowed. I grabbed Kaoru and positioned her arm into a punching pose. I then ran with her down the stairs and was prepared to knock the dudes out again when I was surprised and relived they were still asleep. There was also another surprised in the living room. I came to a full stop as time went back to normal. A puppy golden retriever sat in front of me with its tail wagging. I let go of Kaoru as she dropped her hand from its punching position. It was silent for a few seconds with only the sound of a dog's wagging tail. Then there was the sound of footsteps on the second floor and Momoko and Miyako appeared a moment later. "What a cute dog! Is it yours, Ame," Miyako said, gushing over the dog. "Yeah, she's mine. Her name is Thunder. My uncle makes me keep her in the backyard though. I don't know how she got in." I reached down and picked her up. She curled into a ball in my arms as I pat her head. I turned to look around the room and saw that a lamp had been knocked over. I looked down at Thunder, who had already fallen asleep. I frowned and went and picked up the lamp. We all went back to my room where I set down my pup on the bed. I went back to searching, still in Puff form. "So about you moving in today," Kaoru said, starting back the topic, "How did you get all this done so quickly?" "I got here really early…yeah." She raised an eyebrow. "OKAY! I may have used a little bit of speed, but for good reason! I needed to see the Proff ASAP." "These are really good, Ame! Did you draw them," Miyako said as she stood in front of the wall that was covered with pictures and drawings. "Yeah," I said still rummaging through a box, "and thanks, my mom taught me everything I know." "Found it," I yelled, surprising the others. "Found what," the three said in unison. I pulled my findings out of the box to show them. Four Double Dutch jump ropes.

 **Hope you liked it! Please tell me if there were any mistakes. Next chapter will be up soon! This is Knight Spark saying** _ **Miru Anata!**_ **Have a nice day folks!**


	6. Another Point of View

**Hello people! It's Knight Spark back at it again with Chapter six of** _ **The Last Power Source!**_ **Let's jump right in! I don't own anything but my OCs and the story around them. Enjoy! :)**

 **Chapter Six**

"Help me move this one to the chair," I said as grabbed the guy dressed in yellow by the feet. Miyako and Momoko came over and helped me move him to one of the dining room chairs. I then proceeded to tie him to the chair with the jump ropes I found so we could begin the questioning. We had already tied up the guy wearing blue. Miyako explained that his name was Boomer and he was her counterpart from the Rowdy Ruff Boy Z. She also said that that they had never encountered the other boy.

When we were ready to start I knelt in front of the one dressed in yellow and shook him wake.

 **Bruce's POV**

When I woke up I didn't want to open my eyes. It was only when someone knocked on the door that I got up. I had worn a gray shirt with a yellow check on it and a pair of yellow basketball shorts to bed. When I open the door my older brother, Brick, was leaning against the door frame with his hands in his pockets. He was wearing his usual outfit; short sleeved red plain shirt with a black long sleeved shirt under it, a pair of dark jeans, and his signature red cape over his short carrot colored hair.

"Get dressed, and get down stairs. You have a mission," Brick said pushing off of the door frame and heading down stairs. I kept a straight face until he was out of site and then closed my room door. I waited a few second so I was out of ear shot. Then I jumped onto my bed and chanted, "I got a mission, I got a mission, I got a mission!" This was going to be my first time outside the house since I was "born". Maybe 'born' isn't the right word, more like 'made'. I went over to my closet and tossed out a yellow T-shirt and jeans. I practically ran to the bathroom. I brushed my teeth and washed my face, then jogged back to my room. I through on my clothes and rushed down stairs to the kitchen.

I stopped at the kitchen door to catch my breath, and then walked in like it was any other day. At the table it looked like every morning in this house for as long as I'd been here, which was a little least then a month. Brick was typing something on his computer, Boomer was tinkering with scrap parts, and my other brother Butch, was doing something on his phone with headphones over his ears. I sat at my usual spot at the table; a plate of toast was ready in front of me. I was too excited to eat. "So-" voice crack, (it happens when I'm excited or nervous) I cleared my throat, "what's the mission?" "Little excited there, little brother," Brick said without looking up from his computer, "Boomer, explain." Boomer looked up from his work, "We're going to go capture the newest PowerPuff Girl and make her tell us who the rest of the PowerPuff Girls are." He went back to his work.

"Are we going to hurt her," I asked. "If she doesn't tell us who they are," Butch said removing his headphones. "Wait, but, if she's new, what has she done wrong," I asked. "The fact she decided to side with evil is enough proof to say that she is just as bad as them," Brick said still typing. "How did you find out that she was a Puff," I asked? "Butch saw her running faster than a regular human earlier this morning and got interested. So, he pick pocketed her and got her day planer and her diary. Then he gave them to me," Brick held up two small books. One said 'Day Planner' on the front, it was yellow with black ribbon sticking out between two pages. The other book was also yellow and decorated with lightning bolts. It had a lock on it and the words 'Keep Out' were written in horror movie lettering. I liked this girl's style; the yellow, the lightning bolts, and horror movie lettering! Brick continued, dragging me out of my thoughts, "I read through these and it says that she was hit by a strange ball of light. About a year ago the PowerPuffs went on T.V and told how they got transformed into their Puff forms; they got hit by a strange ball of light. It also says in her day plan that she is going to see the Professor today. So between that, the ball of light, and the faster than normal speed, she has to be a PowerPuff. So your job is to follow her to the lab, wait for her to leave, then follow her into until there is no one around, this is to ovoid involving anyone doesn't need to be involved. After she's alone you will through a stun bomb at her without her noticing. Then bring her back here, got it?"

"What if she leaves the lab with people and gets home before she's alone," I questioned. "There's the possibility that she might be walked home by the rest PowerPuff Girls Z. So, you call her cell phone with this number," Brick handed me a slip of paper with numbers on it, I put it in my pocket. "After you call, tell her that your about to blow them up. The Puffs can withstand a blow from a regular bomb, knowing this she'll try to save anyone who's not a Puff with her speed. Knowing those girls they'll stand their ground and let the bomb blow up near them just to look cool when it doesn't blow them up. But, little will they know that it's a stun bomb. Then you bring them back here, okay. Oh, almost forgot, Boomer is going with you to make sure all the bombs work right." Brick handed me another piece with an address and name on it. "Her name and where you followed her from," Brick said simply. I read the name out loud, "Ame Raitoningu." _What a beautiful name,_ I thought, _wasted on such a rotten person._

(Everything went as plan until **1-** Ame was faster than they thought, **2-** She didn't know the things they thought she know, and **3-** she knocked them out and captured them)

When I woke up I didn't want to open my eyes. It was only when the memory of what happened mixed with the throbbing of my in head and someone shaking me that I lifted my eye lids. Man, was I glad I did! When I opened my eyes I was greeted with the face of a beautiful girl. That may sound self-center since she looked a lot like me, but there were some differences. Like I didn't have I lot of freckles, only a few on my cheeks, while she had a large some on her cheeks. Her face was a bit more round then mine. Oh, and her hair, while the same color, was longer, mine was short enough to tuck under my knit hat that Brick had given me.

Her golden eyes stared into mine for a few seconds before she looked away. She stood and walked over to my left. My head turned so my field of vision could follow her, but my eyes landed on someone else. Boomer, my older brother. He was tied in rope and asleep. I tried to move to help him put I discovered I was tie up too.

 **Okay! Wow, what a long chapter! Hope you liked it! Please tell me if there were any mistakes. Next chapter will be up soon! This is Knight Spark saying** _ **Mira Anata!**_ **Have a nice day folks!**

 **Oh! Almost forgot! Special guest next chapter will answer questions! I'm looking forward to it, hope you are too!**


	7. The Questioning

**Hey guys!**

 **Ame: Hello people!**

 **Me: What th- What are you doing here?!**

 **Ame: Questions, remember?**

 **Me: Oh right! So the fir-**

 **Ame: First Question! Where's Poochie?**

 **Me: Wait I thought I was asking the questions?**

 **Ame: Nope! I am!**

 **Me: But… I made flash cards to look more professional….**

 **Ame: Answer the question.**

 **Me: He died! He got ran over a trunk! *crosses arms* hmph**

 **Ame: WHAT!**

 **Me: Hey, aren't you supposed to be questioning someone?**

 **Bruce: She not wrong.**

 **Me: And aren't you supposed to be tied to a chair? *rises eyebrow***

 **Bruce: Right… *rolls eyes***

 **Me: Urg, the story is about to start. Get to your places you two.**

 **Bruce: Wait a sec, let me do the disclaimer.**

 **Ame: Knight doesn't own anything but her OCs and the story around them.  
Bruce: Hey!**

 **Me: *pinches bridge of nose and sighs* enjoy**

 **Chapter Seven**

 **Bruce's POV**

As the girl woke up my brother, I focused on trying to get out of my restraints. That included a lot of struggling and wrestling against the ropes. The girl came back over to me, "hey bro, calm it. We're not going to hurt you." "We're not?" There were three girls behind her behind. The girl in front of me I remembered as Ame Raitoningu, the target. Ame stood and waved for the rest of the girls to follow her out of the room.

When they were out of site I turned my head to the left. Boomer was struggling in his restraints. I caught his attention by talking, "what happened? Why are we tied up?" He stopped his struggling and looked at me. "Are you seriously asking me that question after I just experienced the same thing as you?!" I went back to trying to get free of my ropes. Then a thought hit me, _Brick's going to be pissed._

 **Back to my POV**

As I took the girls out of the room I closed the door behind me. "Guys, I think I should do the talking," I said. "Why," Miyako asked. "Well… Kaoru is kind of scary, Momoko is way too blunt," I said referring to her previous comment, "and Miyako, I don't think that your counterpart will be that willing to talk about their plans with you." "She was a point," Kaoru said. "Three points," Momoko sighed, "we'll stay out here. Yell if you need us." Disappointment hung in the air as the three walked to the living room. I walked back in the kitchen to find the guys fighting against their ropes again. "You're not getting out of those, Kaoru tied them." "Who," they said in unison. "You know, one of the girls you tried to blow up," I crossed my arms over my chest, "don't deny it. We searched through your bags, we found more bombs." "You know, it's rude to search someone's bags without them knowing right," Boomer said, glaring at me. "Is that so," I glared straight back and reached in to my pockets, "We also found these in your bag." I pulled out two small books, "You know it's rude to steal other people's things." Boomer blushed slightly and looked away, "how did that get in there…." "You," I said moving my attention to the other guy.

"Me?"

"Yes, you."

"What?"

"What's your name?"

"Bruce."

"Don't tell her your name idiot!"

"Too late now," Bruce and I said in unison. "Okay, both of you, shut up," I said shanking my head. I grabbed a chair from the table and turned it around; I sat putting my elbows on the back. "So Bruce, why did you try to blow us?" "We didn't," Bruce said quickly, earning him a 'ssshhhhh' from Boomer. "Oh? Please, explain." "It was a stun bomb," he blurted out, earning yet another 'ssshhhhh' from Boomer, this time it was more like a hiss. "Why stun us?" "So we could capture you and make you tell us who the rest of the PowerP-," he blurted but was interrupted by Boomer yelling, "SHUT UP!" Kaoru busted through the door in battle stance, looking around. I looked at her, then back to Boomer, who had raised an eyebrow, then back at her. Piecing together the situation I said, "I'm fine, that yell was directed towards Bruce."

"Bruce?" "Bruce," I pointed at him. "Oh, okay," she turned towards Boomer, "check yourself, dude." She walked out the room and closed the door behind her. "Anyway, why would you two think that I would know who the PowerPuff Girls are," I said, pretending to be a completely normal person, that totally didn't have superpowers. "Because you have superpowers, don't deny it. You wrote it in your diary," Boomer said smirking. "So you did read it you weasel!"

 **Ame: I can't believe you guys read my diary *crosses arms***

 **Bruce: We had to gather information!**

 **Me: *shanks head* how insensitive**

 **Ame: I know right!**

 **Bruce: Knight, you can't be taking her side on this!**

 **Me: *shrug***

 **Bruce: Fine, be that way! Guess neither of you will be eating any of this apology cake *shows chocolate cake***

 _ **15 minutes later**_

 **Ame: That was some good cake! Apology is here by accepted!**

 **Bruce: Yay!**

 **Me: *sigh* Too bad none of this is cannon to the story.**

 **Ame and Bruce: Yeah, too bad.**

 **Me: Okay, we've carried this on long enough. Time for the outro. Play nice this time you two.*glare***

 **Ame and Bruce: *slightly British ascent* whatever do you mean?**

 **Me: *rolls eyes***

 **Ame: Hope you enjoyed!**

 **Me: Sorry it was so short and took longer than usually, I've been reading a lot of manga lately… and I've been lazy :P**

 **Bruce: The next one will be up soon!**

 **Ame: Do tell if there were any mistakes!**

 **Me: This is Knight Spark saying** _ **Miri Anata!**_

 **Me, Ame, and Bruce: Have a nice day folks! *Two finger salutes***


	8. To Escape a Tornado

**Hello people! This is Knight Spark with chapter eight of** _ **The Last Power Source!**_ **Sorry this chapter took longer to post, reading again :P.**

 **Also, happy 4** **th** **of July! I don't own anything but my OCs and the story around the story around them. Enjoy!**

 **Chapter Eight**

After I had finished questioning Boomer and Bruce, I returned to the living room to find the rest of the girls sitting on the couch, playing with Thunder. Momoko looked up at me, "what did you find out?" "They know I'm a PowerPuff," they looked at me in surprise. "How," Kaoru said rising from her perch next to Thunder. "They saw me speeding around town earlier, and they found out about me getting hit by that ball of light." "How do they know you were hit by the ball," Miyako asked? "Well….. I, um… wrote it in my diary," I said, my head lowered. "WHAT," all three of them looked at me with a mix of surprise, shock, and angry. The angry mostly came from Kaoru, "WHY THE HELL WOULD YOU WRITE THAT IN A BOOK THAT ANYONE COULD TAKE!" "She isn't wrong. For example, some bully could take it, read it, and find out about you being a puff," Momoko said. "Oddly specific…." Miyako said raising an eyebrow. "Because it's happened to me before," Momoko huffed, crossing her arms. "So someone knows you're a puff," Kaoru asked, even more shocked! "No, someone took my diary a few weeks back," she looked at me, " _I_ didn't write anything about me being a Puff in it."

"Very excellent use of passive aggression," I said crossing my arms over my chest. "Why, thank you." Kaoru cleared her throat, gaining our attention. "So, what are we going to do about this? Them knowing who you are." "Well, from what Bruce told me, the RowdyRuff Boys don't know who you guys are, so that's good. As for knowing who I am…well, um….. I don't know." I sat down on the couch next to Miyako to think of what to do, then dangerous thoughts started to hit. _If they know who I am they could trace me back to my family! They could hurt them, or worst they could k-!_ I was yanked out of my thoughts by Miyako gently shaking my shoulder. "Ame, are you okay," Miyako looked at me with worried eyes. I was sweating, my hands were shanking, my heart raced. My stupid mistake could get my family hurt, or worst…killed. I crash sounded from the kitchen. I shot up from my chair and transformed. Then, as Bullet, I sped to the kitchen. When I arrived at the kitchen the world was in slow motion. I saw Boomer standing up from a wrecked chair on the floor, slipping out from his rope. I panicked, I didn't want to knock him out again, and his feet were off the ground. Judging by his height, it looked like it would be hard to drag him to Kaoru.

When people jump before I move them really fast, it's like moving them through air, which is much more easy than to drag them across ground when they don't jump. So, since Boomer was standing up _on the floor_ I couldn't move him easily. I don't really have Kaoru's strength. After running through all the options of what to do I decided on one. I stopped completely as time went back to normal. Boomer looked up at me in surprise. Fear flashed through Bruce's eyes. At first it confused me, then it clicked.

He was afraid of me

 **Bruce's POV**

"Okay, on the count of three we break these chairs, like you were trained to on Monday, then we get out of these ropes and we make a break for that window," Boomer nodded towards the window on the other side of the room. "Okay," I said getting ready to break my chair. "Okay, one….. two… Three!" Both me and Boomer stood, as much as we could with our legs tied to the chair legs, and slammed them downed in hopes of them breaking on impact. I heard a crash come from next to me. Boomer was on the floor starting to get up. Unfortunately, I wasn't as successful as my older brother. I was still tied up. Boomer was partly standing when Ame appeared in front of us.

A sudden gusted of wind ran through the kitchen, which was very strange since we were _inside_. Ame looked intensely at Boomer. His body started to lift from the ground as the strange wind furled around him. I looked back at Ame. I had expected for her to look as surprised as me, but her eyes were paled. Instead of a rich gold they now were a pale yellow. She still stared at Boomer with concentration. Boomer thrashed in mid-air at the force carrying him. I looked between the two of them. Boomer was trying to escape, and Ame was trying to stop him! It clicked into my mind that Ame was creating the wind force that was preventing Boomer from getting away. From that point instinct took over as an overwhelming will to help my brother washed over me. I repeated the same action of trying to break my chair, this time I was more successful. The chair broke under me from the force of impact. I shimmed off my ropes and turned towards Ame, who was still focused on Boomer. She seemed concentrated on the winds around Boomer.

Going with that theory, I needed a way to stop her concentration. I decided on something simple that could be done in a short amount of time. I ran and tackled her. She lost her grip on the wind around Boomer, and he fall to the ground. I looked Ame in the eyes as her eyes went back to their normal color, gold. "Come on!" Boomer was next to the window waving for me to follow, his bag in hand. I guessed he had grabbed it off the table on the way to the window. I was about to follow him when I looked back at Ame, who I was still pinning to the floor. Her eyes were starting to fade back to pale yellow. I shook her shoulders, pulling her from her focus. Panic had spread around her face.

"Go without me!" I looked at Boomer. All of a sudden the three girls from earlier busted through the door. At first they were surprised by the events that had unfolded without them present, but the feeling quickly subsided as they rushed to help Ame, who was still pinned. Just before they reached me I looked back to the window. Boomer was gone.

 **OKAY! Done finally! I started this chapter earlier this morning and now it's 11:50! I was trying to get this out before mid-night and I had ten minutes to spare. Joy! Anyway, hope you enjoyed it! I tried to make a cliff hanger. Please tell me if there were any mistakes. Next one will be up soon! This is Knight Spark saying** _ **Miri Anata!**_ **Have a wonderful 4** **th** **of July. Or the day after anyway :P Thanks For Reading!**


	9. History Repeats

**Hey readers! This is Knight spark back with chapter nine of** _ **The Last Power Source**_ **. Let's jump right in! I don't own anything but my OCs and the story around them. Enjoy!**

 **Chapter Nine**

As Bruce stopped me from using my power over air, Boomer got away. That realization was crushing. _He going to report back to his brothers and more people are going to be in danger. Because of me,_ I thought. As Bruce was yanked off of me by Kaoru, angry boiled up in my core. As I stood from my previous position of being pinned, my power activated without me realizing. Wind swirled around the kitchen in a tornado-like manner. Before I could stop it Bruce was pulled from the ground, gasping for air. The same event that had caused me to move here. Quickly gaining concentration I took back control of my power, shutting it off, letting Bruce fall to the ground breathing in gulps of air.

"Sorry," I muttered before super speeding out of the room. _I did it again,_ I thought.

 **Bruce's POV**

When I hit the floor trying to refill my lungs I heard a mumbled apology followed by a door slamming. I looked around the room and saw the three girls from earlier. They were all looking towards the door that had slammed a few moments ago. After looking at the group of girls I realized Ame wasn't with them. _So she was the one who slammed the door_ , I thought. I looked back at the girls standing in front of me. They were looking back and forth between each other and the door. They weren't paying me any attention.

Sneakily, I started to snuffle towards the window. The girl with black hair caught my movement out of the corner of her eyes and turned to me. She took a tough guy stance, fist in hand, "WHERE THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOUR GOING?!" I jumped at her sudden raise of volume. "H-h-hi," I waved slightly at her. I dashed for the window only to be grabbed by the back of my shirt. I turned my head to see Ame behind me with a death grip on my shirt. At that point I was completely scared of the air breast. I yelped and tried to swarm out of her reach. My first thought was, _she's going to chock me again,_ but it was quickly disproven when she shoved me over to the black haired girl. She grabbed me, and put me into a head lock. I yelped again, pain shooting through my shoulders. "Please let me go! I'm elegiac to pain!"

 **My POV**

Somehow, even though my mood was slightly darken, that one joke made me smile. At first, I didn't realize I was doing it, but when I saw the _look_ I was getting from Momoko and Miyako it quickly disappeared. "What do we do with him," Kaoru grunted? Bruce was struggling against Kaoru's grip. I looked around the room. There were still two more chairs apart from the two broken ones. "We could tie him up again, but take shafts this time," I suggested. The girls nodded in agreement. I looked over at the clock on the microwave, 3:00.

"Hey, guys. You've been at my house for like, four hour. Do you need to call your parent?" "Texted them," Kaoru and Miyako said. Momoko visibly straighten, "um…" I reached into my pocket and fished out my phone. I tossed it to Momoko, who caught it and retreated into the living room. After a few seconds I heard a muffled conversion on the other side of the door. I looked back at Bruce, he had gone lump in Kaoru's arms. _T_T is he dead?_ At first it didn't strike me as important, than it dawned on me. "OH MY GOSH! IS HE DEAD?!" Kaoru looked down at Bruce. **(Her face at the moment: O_o –um…)** She shrugged, not removing Bruce from her headlock. I speeded over and pushed two fingers onto his neck, "Okay, he has a pulse. Tie him to the chair T_T." Miyako shook her head, "you guys are so mean."

 **OKAY! Sorry it's short. I was watching an anime while I was typing so I wasn't as focused on correcting mistakes in my proof read, so please talk me if there were any mistakes. Also, sorry if these last chapters have felt like filler. I'm trying to make small things happen that will lead to bigger things in later chapters. Those are all the updates for now so, this is Knight Spark saying** _ **Miri Anata!**_ **Have a nice day folks!**


	10. How Shocking

**Hey guys! Sorry for the pause on the chapters! I've been working on a new fan fiction called** _ **The Jay Test**_ **. If you'd like to read it, it can be found under Mics. Books. Also, sorry for the short chapter. I tried really hard to update the story before I went on vacation for two weeks. Summer Fun, YO! Anyway, let's jump in. I don't own anything but my OCs and the story around them. Enjoy!**

 **Chapter Ten**

 **Bruce's POV**

I woke to a ray of light on my face. My eyes squinted as I looked around the kitchen. I spotted Ame sitting in a chair across the room reading a book. As the memories of the previous night came crashing back like a truck, I tried to move my arms. I was tied up, _again_. When I looked back at Ame she was still reading, she hadn't seemed to notice I was awake. I started to construct a plan in my head.

 **My POV**

I had been picked to do the morning duty of watching Bruce. We hadn't made a plan of what to with him. We seemed to have all the information that we needed, but we couldn't let him go. He knew way too much. So, we were thinking.

The rest of the girls were asleep upstairs in my room. During my shift, I had decided to read a book. I had had picked my favorite book off my shelf. Maximum Ride, by James Patterson. It's about these six kids who were experimented on as babies. Their DNA had been mixed with birds, so they have wings. The main character was always so tough and awesome, and I found myself wanting to be like her.

I had picked to read the second book of the series, and I was about half way through when I heard Bruce break his chair again. I snapped to attention and started to activate my air power. However, he tackled me, _again_. After gaining by concentration, I tried again. He shook me, dragging me out of my mind. I opened my mouth to screech for help, but I was quickly stopped when Bruce pressed a spot on my neck with two fingers. The edges of my vision faded to black. My last memory was Bruce lifting me onto his back, and jumping out of a window.

* * *

When I came to, I was tied up in dimly lit room. The first thing I did was panic, thrashing and wrestling against the chains around my wrists and ankles. I lost energy quickly. I looked around the room and found that I wasn't alone. A boy was leaning on a wall crossed the room. He had black hair that was tied back in a tight, short pony tail. He had dark green eyes and wore a forest green muscle shirt with jeans and sneakers. He had his arms crossed and an unreadable expression on his face. He looked straight at me. I shot a glare his way. The staring contest when on for a while until the sound of a door opening broke the silent.

Three figures walked down the stairs, two of which I know as Boomer and Bruce. The third looked straight at me with an evil smirk. As I looked at the four of them, I noticed they mirrored me and girls, only instead of a group of close friend that fought crime, if I remember correctly; these boys were all bothers that caused crimes. The four stared at me as I sat on the other side of the room. The Momoko like-alike stepped forward. At that moment I focused my power on him. As wind started up in the room he turned and looked calmly at Bruce. Bruce nodded his grabbed a remote out of his pocket. As the wind got stronger Bruce pushed a button on the remote. A large shock traveled from the chains into my body. I yelped as the electricity run through me. My wrists burned.

I looked back at the four boys. They were all smirking, all but one. Bruce, who looked worried if I was okay. That was just the first sign that would show me that not all the RowdyRuff Boys were so bad.

 **Okay! Sorry it was shorter than usual. To repeat I will not be posting new stories for the next two weeks, unless I can get my hands on a computer for a few hours. Anyway, thanks for reading and hope you enjoyed. Please tell me if there were any mistakes. This is Knight Spark saying** _ **Mira Anata!**_ **Have a nice day folks!**


	11. The Truth

**Hello people! This is Knight Spark, and I'm back from vacation! For the wait, I wanted to make an extra-long chapter for you guys! So let's start! I don't own anything be my OCs and the story around them. Enjoy!**

 **Chapter Eleven**

After finding out that I wasn't getting out of my situation so easily, I started to panic. I struggled against my chains and tried to use my air power again, only to be zapped once more. The Momoko look-alike walked in front of me, "Hello Ame Raitoningu. I'll make this as simple as posable, _you_ will _us_ who the rest of the PowerPuff Girls are or _you_ get zapped." I wasn't going to spill my guts to this guy. While I did have a small habit of blurting things out when I'm scared or nervous, I wasn't going to put the girls in danger. I glared up at the boy in front of me; he seemed to be the leader of this group. I racked my brain for the memory of his name. Miyako had told me the names of all their counterparts; Boomer, Butch, and Brick.

Brick glared back at me for a few seconds before looking over his shoulder at Bruce. Bruce shakily nodded his head and pushed a different button on the remote. A wave of electric current larger than the last two rocketed through me. I almost screamed at the pain that followed close behind. "Ready to talk now?" Brick had this smug look on his face. I keep quiet. I resisted the urge to spit at him like in the movies. Brick frown and signaled Bruce again. Bruce pushed another button on the remote. This time I did scream at the pain that ran through me. The shocks increasingly got worst every time I refused to answer.

It was the sixth time around, and I was struggling to stay awake. I could tell that this was starting to get to Bruce, but his continue to push buttons when Brick told him to. As for the other guys in the room, they hadn't moved an inch. Their facial expressions were still stone cold. "Who are the PowerPuff Girls," Brick yelled! I flipped him off.

He growled and turned to Bruce, "Maximum power." Bruce hesitated, earning glares from his brothers. "Maximum power, Bruce," Brick repeated. Bruce slowly nodded and looked at me with apologetic eyes. He flipped a switch on the remote. The pain of the shock made my vision go black.

 **Bruce's POV**

When Ame fell lump on the ground my first thought was, _OH MY GOSS! SHE'S DEAD! AND I KILLED HER!_ My second thought was _I'm the scum of the earth. I just killed someone's daughter. I'm a MURDER!_ As if reading my mind Brick looked over at me, "She's just asleep, not dead. We'll take shifts to watch if she wakes up." He looked at Boomer, "First watch?" Boomer nodded, and looked at Ame. He frowned. As I followed Butch and Brick upstairs I still felt really bad. I felt like the villain of that situation. She acted like she was a hero, keeping the rest of the PowerPuffs out of harm's way. While I know that wasn't true, she seemed to not what to talk. I found myself wondering how far we'd take this.

* * *

It was around four o'clock when the third shift, my shift, come around. As I watched over Ame's sleeping form I was left to my thoughts. Most of these thoughts were consistent of guilt, and then reassure myself that she was evil, then doubt, then more guilt for thinking of my brothers like that. I was deep in that last one when a groan made me jump. My attention fastened back onto Ame as she sat up from her slumped position. I was frozen in place as Ame took in her surroundings. When her eyes landed in me they widened, when she glared at me. We both suddenly looked down at her chains. "Could- ," both of our voices cracked as we spoke at the same time. We stopped and cleared our throats. She signaled for me to go first. "Could you please, you know, _not_ struggle. I don't want to zap you again," I said sheepishly before waving for her to speak. "I'm not going to give you the names," she said, a frown planted on her face, "so there is no reason to keep me here." "Then, I'm sorry," I opened my mouth to alarm my brothers she was awake. "Wait," I stopped mid-yell. "Before you guys start frying me again, answer me this." I looked at her. "Why are you trying so hard to destroy us?" I was stunned by the question. It was like she didn't realize she was evil. "Because your evil and are trying to destroy Towns Ville," once I said that she looked at me as if I had grown a second head. "WHAT! We're not the villains, _you_ are!" She seemed in raged that I had said that. " _You_ are the ones that commit crimes."

"WHAT! No we don't, you guys commit crimes. But my brothers stop you guys before anything gets out of hand." "NOWAY! Have you ever read a newspaper?"

"Well, no. We don't have newspapers in house."

"Have you ever been on the internet, there are news websites?"

"No, I'm not allowed to go on the internet. My brothers say it's a corrupt place and I should wait till I'm older."

"How old are you, Bruce."

"A little over a month."

She looked at me like I was crazy again. "I wasn't born, I was made. By my older brothers," I explained quickly. "So, you only know what your brothers have told you?" She gave me this are-you-serious-right-now look. "Yeah, but my brothers would never to lie to me." "Boi, you're being played. They're lying to you! Need further proof? Find a computer and search the PowerPuff Girls Z. Ten out of ten times they'll be the heroes of the story!" We went back and forth like this for about an hour. We had decided that I would sneak out to a library and research the PowerPuffs, when we heard the door open. "Act like you're asleep," I said quickly. Ame complied instantly, slumping on the floor like earlier.

My older brother, Butch, walked down the steps to the basement, where we were keeping Ame. "Shift change, little bro," Butch said as he leaned against the wall next to me. "Yeah," I said walking over to the door. I glanced over at Ame one more time leaving the room. _Be safe,_ I thought.

 **My POV**

It had been _hours_ since Bruce left, I think. I think I fell asleep while pretending to sleep. All I knew was that Boomer was in here now instead of Butch. I heard the door open at the top of the stairs. "Switch shift time," I heard Bruce say. "Yeah," I heard Brick leave the room. The door closed at the top of the stairs and I waited a few seconds. Someone touched my shoulder and I jumped. "Ame, are you awake," Bruce was looking down at me. "Yeah, I'm awake. I suspect you have found the truth," I said sitting up. The air around him seemed to get a bit depressed. "Yeah, I found the truth. So, I'm going to help you escape," he said, he smiled during the last part. I looked at him like he was crazy. " _You're_ going to help _me_ _escape_?" He nodded.

I was really happy. Not only was I not going to be zapped but The PowerPuff Girls may have gained a new hero! I leaned forward (since we were sitting across from each other) and wrapped my arms around him in a hug. He went stiff. I pulled back with a slight blush on my freckled cheeks. I started to stand when I remember I still had chains around my wrists. "Oh, right," Bruce reached into his pocket and pulled out a key. He reached out and grabbed my hand(we both blushed at that part), twisted the key, and the chains dropped to the floor. "Okay, here's the plan. We sneak to the kitchen, and climb out the window." As we tip-toed up the steps, Bruce stopped every few steps to check for noises. When we reached the top, I slowly opened the door to find a hallway with four doors. Bruce directed me to the first on the left.

We both sneaked to the door and slowly opened it. Bruce poked his head in, only to yank it out and close the door. I gave him this 'da-fuzz' look as he moved to the next door in the hallway. We stopped there as Bruce checked inside the room. After a minute's hesitation, he flagged me to follow him into the room. He did the universal 'quiet' sign. I quietly followed him behind him and quickly realize why we needed to be quiet. We were in a living room that was occupied by a T.V, coffee table, a computer, chairs, and a couch. But it turns out that I and Bruce won't the only ones in the room. A sleeping Boomer was on the couch, snoring I must add. After getting to the other side of the room Bruce opened the window. He signaled for me to go first. I sat on the window sill and scooted out. It was about six feet off the ground. I landed hard on my butt. I quickly moved so Bruce could jump down. Obviously, he hadn't watched my mistakes, and he landed on his butt too.

* * *

"Okay, we have successfully escaped. What now?" Bruce and I were walking around the city after running for about a mile away from his house. We had no idea where we were. I didn't know what part of the city we started at so I wasn't able to help. And Bruce had only been outside twice since he was 'born'. So, between the two of us, we were fresh out of luck. "How long ago was I kidnapped?" "Yeah, sorry about that," Bruce said looking away from me as shame hang in the air around him. "I forgive you, but what time was it when I went _missing_?" He stopped walking and went into deep thought. "Um…" he said, "I think it was around nine in the morning when I got home." My eyes widened as I looked around my surroundings. It was nighttime, the moon was high in the sky. "What time is it now?" I was starting to panic. "I came back from the library at eleven, so probably around 11:30," Bruce said scratching his chin.

"WHAT! I've been gone for NINE HOURS! We've got to find our way to… to… somewhere familiar. Let's ask for directions," I said looking around the road to find someone to help. "Do we have to," I heard Bruce say. My attention snapped back to him, "what." "I mean, I'm sure we can figure this out by ourselves." I was two seconds away from smacking this dude, "are you seriously pulling a _man complex_ right now." "I just think we don't need help," Bruce said as he shrugged. "We _are_ getting help, or the next time you ask for directions will be when you need help to figure out which way you're going when I strangle you."

 **Okay! Hope you liked the extended length.**

 **Ame: I'm pretty sure that I have serious burns on my wrists**

 **Bruce: I'm really sorry about that**

 **Me: You know, Ame, you are** _ **really**_ **scary when you're mad**

 **Ame: I know ^.^**

 **Me: T_T …..what**

 **Bruce: I can't tell which is scary; that she wanted to kill me or that she doesn't care**

 **Me: The second one**

 **Ame: Wahaha**

 **Bruce and Me: *anime sweat drip***

 **Ame: Hope you enjoyed!**

 **Bruce: Please let us know if there were any mistakes**

 **Me: Next one will be out soon! This is Knight Spark saying M-**

 **Ame:** _ **Mira Anata!**_

 **Me, Ame, and Bruce: Have a nice day folks!**


	12. Home

**Hey people! This is Knight Spark, back again with another chapter of** _ **The Last Power Source**_ **! Let's jump right in. I don't own anything but my OCs and the story around them. Enjoy!**

Believe it or not, both I and Bruce made it back to my house within two hour. We were both still alive; though Bruce made it really hard at times. When we got to my house and opened the door, I was tackled by Momoko in what she called a "hug". "Where have you been," she asked, "why were you gone so long," "were you kidnapped," "why do your wrists have burn marks?" She flooded me with questions I can't even _begin_ to answer before she moved to the next. Also, as if the questions weren't enough, when she caught sight of Bruce, standing stiffly behind me, and tried to tackle him too, though it wasn't with hugs.

After successfully calming her down and explaining what had happened, Momoko had started to tell us what happened while I was gone. "They told me to stay here, in case you came back, while they searched the city to see if they could find any clues about your disappearance. We all pretty much thought it was Bruce who took you. Guess we were pretty spot on," Momoko said as she shot daggers at Bruce. I swear if looks could kill…

"I'll call and tell them I'm back," I said as I reached into my pocket to grab my phone. After searching my pockets for a few moments I remember I didn't have it on me. _Right, I was kidnapped,_ I thought. Momoko saw my problem, "I got it." She reached into her pocket, pulled out her phone, and walked in the living as it rang, leaving Bruce and I by the door. I glanced over at him in the corner of my eye. He seemed like was he nervous. He shifted from foot to foot and his eyes darted around the room. "What's wrong, you look nervous."

"My brothers, they'll be mad that I helped you escape. And worst, they might try to capture you again," Bruce looked down as shame filled to air around him. I smacked him on the back, "its fine, I'm fine, you're fine, it's all great," I said reassuringly, "and I can take care of myself! There's no reason to worry!" Bruce lifted his head abruptly, "you can take care of yourself? How?! With your speed or air? They know what you can do, Ame! They'll make counter attacks!" I was shocked at his sudden change of volume. I guess I showed my feeling on my face, because he's angry expression quickly faded. "I'm so sorry," he said quickly, "I didn't mean to yell at you."

"It's okay," I said staring at the air that surrounded him. It was apologetic. It may seem weird, but the air around people is a dead giveaway of how they feel. I, with my power over air, can sense what other people are feeling at that moment. That little trick comes in handy, a lot.

I was snapped out of thought when Bruce waved his hand in front of my face. "Are you okay? You kinda spaced out for a sec," Bruce said, concern rang in his voice. "Yeah, I'm fine, just think-" I was interrupted suddenly by Kaoru bursting through the door, Miyako right behind her. Their expressions changed from worry, to relief, then to angry and panic when they saw Bruce. Kaoru reacted first as a large, green hammer appeared in her hands and she pulled back to swing a homerun on Bruce's head.

I screamed as I heard bones shatter.

 **See what I did! A cliff hanger! I'm so proud of myself! I know, I know, worst cliff hanger ever but you should try reading** _ **Morganville**_ _ **Vampires**_ **!** **Anyway, I'm really sorry that this chapter took so long to come out and is really short but I've been writing an outline for a new story I'll be writing on Fiction Press called** _ **Hosts**_ **. I'll try to update often but sadly. . . . . school is about to start back up on Monday and I'll be really stacked with school work, so sorry. And lastly, I think the chapter after next will be the last filler chapter, so that's good. So with all of that said please tell me if there were any mistakes and. . . . . This is Knight Spark saying,** _ **Mira Anata!**_ **Have a nice day folks!**


	13. Power Surge

**Hey people! This is Knight Spark with chapter 13 of** _ **The Last Power Source**_ **! I don't own anything but my OCs and the story around them. With that said, let's get started! Enjoy!**

Kaoru was the first to react as a large, green hammer appeared in her hands and she pulled back to swing a homerun at Bruce's head. I screamed as I heard bones shatter.

"Ame!" I heard Kaoru and Miyako shout my name as I sunk to my knees in pain. I had flung Bruce into a wall on the other side of the room with my air power when I had jumped in front of him. Instead of taking the head shot meant for Bruce, my left arm had been shattered in place of my skull. Still felt like I was going to die though.

As I looked up at Kaoru and Miyako running over to me (the blow had serious knock back) a weird thought ran through my head.

 _Protect him_

At that moment I fought through the pain and struggled to my feet. The same thought spread through my mind like a wide fire, taking control over my actions as I transformed into Speeding Bullet and three golden yellow hula hoops appeared over my head. As my thoughts further controlled me, the three hula hoops were set into action, quickly zooming, almost teleporting, to Kaoru and Miyako. The first two slipped over the twos heads and resized themselves to fit around Kaoru and Miyako tightly. The third loop expanded across the space between me and, the still recovering for being thrown into a wall, Bruce. After circling both of us it quickly laid itself down on the ground. A barrier tinted with yellow, spouted from the ring and closed me and Bruce inside.

A door boomed open and Momoko busted into the space from the living room. She quickly stopped seeing the scene place out before her. "What happened?!"

And with those words I fainted.

 **So Sorry! It's short and I'm sooooo sorry for the cliff hanger. Promise the next one will be longer! School is starting back up so I won't be able to post during the week . . . . . . so I'll be posting every weekend! With that said, tell me if there were any mistakes and this is Knight Spark saying** _ **Mira Anata!**_ **Have a nice day folks!**


	14. A Portective Zombie?

**Me: Sooooo…**

 **Ame: Ummm…**

 **Bruce: Yeah, so. That happened**

 **Ame: Why?**

 **Me: ….**

 **Ame and Bruce: Knight?**

 **Me: T_T**

 **Ame and Bruce: What?**

 **Me: It's Chapter 14 of** _ **The Last Power Source**_

 **Bruce: Wait a seco-**

 **Me: I don't own anything but my OC's and the story around them.**

 **Ame: Are you dodging our questi-**

 **Me: Enjoy!**

 **Ame and Bruce: HEY!**

 **Bruce's POV**

Everything was still blurry when I recovered from being thrown into a wall. I wasn't sure if I had been pushed or hit, but either way, it had knocked the air out of me. Right when I was about to suck back in breath I heard the sound of Ame screaming, then Miyako and Kaoru yell her name. I was a lot more motivated to get up then. As my vision quickly cleared, I started to lift myself from the ground.

To my surprise, and worry, I saw Ame quickly standing from her previously collapsed position. I saw her wince; I knew she was fighting back pain, but why?

I was even more surprised when three golden yellow rings floated above her head. I had been shocked stiff when the three rings started to move on their own. Two worked against her friends while the other contained us in a yellow dome. Momoko was as shocked as me when she came in from the living room. She said something that was muffled through the dome.

As I looked back at Ame, she was standing as if she was sleep walking, loose and void of propose. As I looked at her eyes, I saw they were a pale yellow again, instead of their usual gold. Unlike the rest of her body, her eyes seemed concentrated, focus, and . . . . Protective?

Then she fainted.

 **I'm so sorry! It's short, again. I broke my promise and I apologize! I didn't expect to be this busy this week, it just happened *Homework, school, YouTube, story outlines, anime teaching, being a tutor, ect.* Anyway, I will try to get TWO chapters out this week to make-up for** _ **this**_ **. With all that said, please tell me if there were any mistakes, and this is Knight Spark saying** _ **Mira Ananta!**_ **Have a nice days folks!**


	15. Casts and Explanations

**Hey people! It's Knight Spark, back at it again with the fiction. So, yeah, it's chapter 15 of** _ **The Last Power Source.**_ **Like I promised will try to do two chapters or one** _ **really**_ **long chapter, whenever a good stopping point comes I guess. Anyway, I don't anything but my OCs and the story around. With that said, let's get started! Enjoy!**

As I started to wake from what felt like a bad dream, I could sense the presents of someone. As I started to move around, trying to sit up, I large pain run through my body. I heard a deep, rusty groan and was slightly embarrassed when I realized that I had come from me. "Ame?"

That was Bruce's voice. He sounded worried, and scared. I slowly cracked my eyes open, only to snap them closed again when my eyeballs were assaulted by a ray of sunshine. I raised my right arm to try to block the light only to realize that there was a large weight covering it. "What?" my eyes quickly adjusted as I looked down at my arm. It was surrounding by a cast. I looked around the room I was in. I was back at the lab; in the same room that I showed my powers to the Professor and Ken.

It felt like years ago, but I knew it had only happened three days ago. I looked to my left and I show Bruce sitting in a chair looking at me. He had a look of worry on his face. His eyebrows rose when I looked at him. "What happened?" A look of confusion come over him, "You don't remember?" _Obviously if I just asked. . . . ._ I thought, "No," I said simply.

"Well . . . . . Um. . . . Kaoru accidently broke your arm with her hammer. Then yo-," I interrupted his explanation with wide eyes.

"How di-," "How did I know that Kaoru was Buttercup from the PowerPuff Girls Z? It's pretty oblivious, it's not like you guys wear masks or anything." I rolled my eyes at the level of sarcasm in his voice.

"Continue,"

I said, wanting to hear the rest of what happened yesterday.

"Where was I, right, so Kaoru was aiming for my head but you pushed me out of the way using your air power and block it your arm. The next few seconds were fuzzy but when everything was clear you were controlling these golden hula-hoops!"

"I was controlling them, how?"

"It looked like you were controlling them with your mind! Does that happen normally?"

"Well, I've had those hula-hoops since I first transformed. I've always been able to make them appear and disappear when in Puff form, but I've never been able to control them with my mind." Bruce raised an eyebrow at me. "What happened next?"

"Um, the two of the three hoops restrained Kaoru and Miyako, and the last one made a yellow force field. Then Momoko yelled something that I couldn't quit hear and you fainted."

"Wait, back up a second. A FORCE FIELD!"

"Yeah, after you fainted Momoko tried to check on you but she couldn't get past it. But, like, five seconds after you fainted, the hula-hoops just disappeared along with the force field."

"Okay . . . . . . "

"After the rings were gone we were trying to figure out what to do. When I suggested taking you to the hospital I think Kaoru noticed me again for the first time. Then she punched me in the face."

I noticed a large purple splotch on Bruce's face. I visibly cringed.

"It knocked me out and when I woke up I was here!"

"So I guess the Professor put this cast on my arm." Bruce nodded.

"After I woke up I talked to him. Everything has been explained to him, Miyako, Kaoru, Ken. I guess I'm part of the team now."

I smiled. I was happy to have him on the team for some reason. "That's great!"

"Glad to help."

"Where are the girls?"

"Um, the Professor called it school."

I gasped, "School! I totally forgot about it!"

 **Okay! I know I said this was going to be a long chapter, but I just wanted to make a normal sized one, like back in the old day! So anyway, tell me there were any mistakes. This is Knight Spark saying** _ **Mira Anata!**_ **Have a nice day folks!**

 **EXTRA: Okay so this is a message that I kinda edited in. This was supposed to be last week's chapter but due to the stupidity of the situation, I wrote the chapter, saved the chapter to , and then forgot to update it to the story. I realized the mistake earlier in the week, but due to sickness and the fear I'd spread germs to my computer and get sick again, I wasn't able to upload it. I'll try to upload another chapter today if I can type fast enough before I have to do what I have to do today.**

 **Also one last thing. During the week some people started talking to me through private message. Some even followed this story and me. So I'd like to give a few thanks here.**

 **LittleDG3: Favorite, Follow and Story Favorite (maybe a collab in the future)**

 **Big thanks to you!**

 **Bajy: Story Favorite, Story Follow, Favorite, and Follow (totally awesome!)**

 **Also a big thanks to you!**

 **Nallasparks: Story Favorite, Story Follow**

 **Thank you!**

 **All of you guys are awesome!**

 **(Also thanks to LittleDG3, Bajy, Citizen, flamingheart12, N. Risa, and katmar1994 for the reviews!)**

 **Okay I think this has gone on long enough T_T. Again thanks. This is Knight Spark saying** _ **Mira Anata!**_ **(Again) Have a nice day folks!**


	16. My Past

**Hello people! It's Knight with chapter sixteen of** _ **The Last Power Source.**_ **Let's jump right in! I didn't own another anything but my OCs and the story around them. Enjoy!**

"What is _school?_ " Bruce had a large amount of had confusion around him. _That's right, he was born a month ago,_ I thought. "Um, it's a place where kids go to learn," I explained. Bruce perked up, excitement filled the room. "Cool! Can I go!" I'd never seen a person so happy to go to _school_. "Um, well…. you were born a month ago, and school includes a lot of social cues….." I trailed off at the end, sitting up from my lying position. Bruce was still sitting in a chair next to me. I could tell he was disappointed. "Well, I guess you're right," Bruce said, his disappointment was suffocating, and it wasn't the kind of disappointment that you could fake.

"Okay, maybe, we can find some way for you to… go to school."

* * *

It was the next day, and I was already regretting my choices.

We had found a way for Bruce to go to school. He was now Bruce Utonium, "son" of the professor. Yeah, these were quotation marks. After some faked paper work and a rushed back story, Bruce was now going to be coming to school with me tomorrow. But now the dude was in a coma on my couch.

He had been really clingy in the last few hours. Then he had refused to stay at the lab and wanted to stay with me, not wanting me to be alone at my house. So now he was sleeping in the living room with Thunder. She had taken to him well and now, she had basically kicked down the door trying to get back to Bruce when I had put her in her dog house for the night.

After getting my stuff ready for the next day, I had decided to go to bed. We were going to get school stuff for Bruce at the end of the week, wait to see how things go. I found myself thinking of my last day of school back at home.

* * *

"SIS! WE'RE GOING TO BE LATE FOR SCHOOL!" My sister yelled up the stairs, already starting to move to the door. "I'm right here, sis," I said appearing right behind her with my super speed. She had always known about my speed. Even though she was four years younger than me, Lily, my sister, was my best friend in the whole wide world! We shared everything with each other, so she was the first, and the only, person I had told about my powers. She looked a lot like me; light brown hair and freckles. Only she has dark brown eyes.

She jumped at my sudden appearance. Lily whipped around and glared at me. Her freckled cheeks puffed out as they always did when she was annoyed. I pat her head, giggling, as I walked around her, which only made her puff out her cheeks more. I slipped on my high tops and jogged to catch-up with Lily as she walked out the door. Our parents had already left for work. Lily and I went to the same school. She had skipped two grades and was in middle school. Our school was both a middle school and high school in one.

"Up," I said simply as I finished locking the door and turned to my sister. Already knowing what I meant, Lily hoped on my back. I shifted my grey book bag on my chest and unzipped it. Digging around for a second, I pulled out my running goggles. There was a lot of bugs flying around where we lived, and there was all the wind. My goggles were always helpful; they're the cool pilot kind.

I slipped my goggles on and started running in the general direction of school. Our usually path was through the woods to avoid other people. As I slipped past trees and twisted around bushes I could feel the excitement glowing off my sister. I stopped completely and time went back to normal. We were in our regular stopping place, the back of the school.

As Lily jumped off my back and I swung my book bag onto my back and pulled down my goggles, letting them hung around my neck. "Did you practice your building running yesterday," Lily asked, strolling next to me as we walked around the building, blending into the crowd entering the school. "Yep! I did it! It's hard to get down though." The high schoolers and middle schoolers were in separate parts of the building. Lily and I waved good bye to each other, "we'll practice more after school, okay?" "Yeah, okay," I said waving good bye to her as we walked our separate ways.

As I started to walk to my locker, I notice a crown forming in the middle of the hall. Curious, I made my way through the crown undetected. Not that it was too hard; it wasn't like I had friends. How could I with my freakish speed and power over wind.

When I had made it to the front, I had I _very_ clear sight of what was happening. Jade, the school bully, along with his friends were in _another_ fight. Usually it was with the other groups of thugs at this school, but today was different. Today it wasn't much of a fight, more of a kid getting beat up. The crown around me wasn't doing anything but cheering them on! I wince as I saw blood splitter out of the kids mouth, Jade had punch him in the jaw. I stepped forward, fists clenched tight. "Hey!" Jade looked up from his victim, glaring at me. "What do you what, punk? Can't you see I'm busy here?" he snarled at me.

"Leave him alone," I said, the crown went silent as Jade took a step closer to me. "What did you say, goggle girl?" "I said, leave him alone," I yelled, looking him straight in the eyes. Jade made a hand motion to two dudes behind me. Quickly, they grabbed my arms. I instantly struggled against them. Jade walked in front of me, dealing a quick and hard blow to my gut, making me lose my breath. I glared up at him as I felt my power activating. Jade started to cough rapidly, and then gasp for air. The guys holding my arms let go, backing away into the crowd as I continued to glare down at Jade.

The bully's eyes had started to roll back into his head when I took back control over my body. He fell to his knees gasping for breath. As I surveyed the situation, I found that I was very much screwed when I heard the principle's voice coming from down the hall. "WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?! EVERYONE GET TO CLASS!" Principle Finnegan yelled towards the students in the crowd. Even the bullies and the guy they were beating up, quickly snuck away before have to face the principle's anger.

I was about to do the same when I was swiftly caught by the back of my shirt. "AME! HOW IS IT THAT YOU ARE ALWAYS IN THE MIDDLE OF ALL THE THIS SCHOOLS PROBLEMS?!" "Ummm…," I started to stroll through my prerecorded excises in my head when I was interrupted by a grumble, almost as growl. "Go to the office. You know where it is." It wasn't a question.

 **Okay People! Done! this was a longer chapter, so i hope you liked that. If you have any questions about the story, just ask! Now is the time! With that said, tell me if there were any mistakes. _Miru Anata_! Have i nice day folks!**

 _ **Also, I am very sorry to anyone who lost some one on this day 15 years ago. Instead of being sad for the lose, be happy for the life they lived!**_

 _ **~Knight Spark**_


	17. Out With the Old

**Ello people! I'm back! I know it's been like a month, and I'm sorry about that, but I explained everything over on** _ **Lost and Found**_ **, my new fic. I also have two things to tell at the end, so look out for that! So let's get started! I don't own anything but my OCs and the story around. Enjoy!**

As I sat outside the principal's office, like every other Tuesday, my mind wondered what my punishment would be. Detention? It was practically a second home. Suspended? More like an extended weekend, plus, with my 'A' average brain, I could blow through the make-up work. In-school-lock-down? It wasn't like I had any friends to be taking away from. What really worried me was the lack of speed practice when I'd be grounded.

As my mind strolled farther away, I didn't notice my parents exit the office. It was the slam of the door behind them that brought me back to reality. "Car. Now." My mother wore this look on her face that said, 'you are sooooo going to get it when we get home'. I didn't really question it much; I had long ago learned to toon those two out. My father had this look of blind rage on his face; cheeks red, eyes narrowed, veins working double time. My mother looked cold, eyes icy, daring anyone to even breathe in her direction. As I followed them down the hall to the school's exit, the bell rang. Students flooded to hall, seeking out their next class. As kids flowed past me I heard whispered comments. Things like, "Her again", "No wonder", "Just another day for her", "Thug". I heaved a long sigh as we emerged from the school. I slinked into the car's back seat; dad took the wheel with mom in shotgun.

As we backed out of the spot, the rage started to flow. "WHY DO YOU ALWAYS HAVE TO GET YOURSELF INTO TROUBLE? YOU COULD HAVE JUST GONE TO CLASS, BUT NNNOOOOOO! YOU JUST HAD TO STOP AND CHOKE SOMEONE!" I could have sworn everyone on the street had turned to look at our car. My dad reminded silent as my mom screamed at me. Her yells were already fading into back room noise when my father said, "First it was all of these pranks, then sneaking out in the middle of the night, don't forget you dying your hair without permission. Now this, choking someone at school. It's your own fault you've been expelled!" "Expelled!" I was playing attention now. Unlike most people I actually enjoy learning and school. The thought of having to taken away was horrifying.

Neither replied to me; they only looked through the windshield, angry glowing off them. I decided to talk to them about it later. As for my previous crimes, none, well almost none, weren't my fault. The sneaking out in the middle of the night was for speed training. Second, was dying my hair. My bright yellow stripe just appeared one night during speed training. I had tried everything to get it out. But nothing worked, the stripe was still there and I was still going to be grounded for the next two months. Last were the pranks. I'm a relatively laid back person, but when I get mad, I'm infuriated. But I didn't punch something like most people, _I_ get even. That's what leads to all of the pranks the got me grounded for a week, a piece.

I decided it wouldn't be the best idea to talk to them now. Maybe later when they'd had the chance to cool down.

* * *

Dinner had been silent that night until Lily had broken the blissful quiet. "I heard you got in trouble again at school, Ame." "Yeah," I said calmly, "We'll talk about it later." "You're moving to live with your uncle in the city." I almost fell out of my seat. My mother had said the comment as she moved to put her plant in the sink. "What do you mean?!" I almost shouted it at her, but I had enough sense not to yell at my mother. It's the best way to get smacked or kicked out, which in my case was already happening.

"Why!" Of course my _younger sister_ was the one asking the important question. Lily had stood from her chair, coming face to face with mom. "Lily," I said in a warning tone, "I said _we_ will talk later." I stood in my chair next to her. She looked towards my, fear gleamed in her eyes. "I'll be fine." She nodded simply and went upstairs, leaving me alone with my parents. As I sat back at the table, my mother was seated from her trip to the sink. As she sat the room air grow heavy, almost dark.

"Why do I have to leave," I said calmly. "Because you don't listen, you don't seem to care! We're moving you from obstacles in the way of you learning ," my father said. "You and your sister are very close. Maybe this will motivate you to correct your ways, Ame," my mom said, pulling she secret weapon. "You can take the dog, she only listens to you."

I keep quiet, no saying a word or losses control. If I let my rage slip, a tornado would have destroyed this room, ten times over. I couldn't listen to this, not now. Without caring any more I stood from the table, and walked out the house into the cool dark night.

 **Kay guys, that's chapter 17 (I think). I have something important to talk you guys! Last Power Source has just reached 1 thousand views! I'm pretty happy about it. Any way in other news . . . . I'm taking a break from** _ **The Last Power Source**_ **. I know I've just come back from a 'break' when my computer was broken, but I think now it'll be like a two month break. Or at least till Christmas Break. I know some people may be annoyed by this, but writing like this isn't fun to me anymore! I used to post chapters daily, because it was something new and fun, I didn't need to get stuff up in a timely manner. But now, I feel too rushed to make GOOD writings for you. So with that said and done with, I WON'T be stopping** _ **The Last Power Source**_ **, in fact I plan on making a second 'book' to it! Just think of this as a half way point. Anyway, thanks for reading, and see you in a while.**


	18. In With the New

**Hello people! It has been such a long time since I've been back! Excitement for this story has been restored! I plan on uploading at least THREE CHAPTERS today to slightly make-up for the** _ **long**_ **break. Now that I think about it, maybe I've been gone for more than a month*shrug*. Nothing to do about it now, guess I'll have to make it up to you guys! Anyway, let get started with the 18** **th** **chapter of** _ **The Last Power Source!**_ **Funny story,** _ **Last Power Source**_ **was supposed to have only eight-teen chapters in the first place (in the outline anyway). Guess I got carried away, 'cause we haven't even gotten half-way through this trip! I don't own anyway but my OCs and the story around them!** _ **Enjoy!**_

 _Angry_

 _Fury_

 _. . . pain_

All off my feeling rushed off of me in waves. Small tornados danced away from me as I let out a sigh.

I had dug myself into a hole and now had to use it as my grave. Figuratively, of course. What mess had I gotten myself into now? My head hung in shame. _I shouldn't have lost it like that_ , I thought to myself. _I shouldn't have gotten involved._

Now I had to leave my comfy home to journey to "the city". I mentally groaned, I liked it here. I had a sister who loved and cared for me, I have two parents, and we even have a puppy! It was a dream I had thrown away.

My breath hitched when I heard foot steps behind me. I snapped to attention, only to see my sister. She looked worried as she sat next to me. "I've never seen you cry before," she said softly. I quickly jerked my hands to my cheeks, feeling that they were wet.

I wiped them off with the back of my hand, lying down in the clearing we called a training field. Two years of super powers had put it through its paces. The laps I had down here had permanently dig an oval trench around the out skirts. Many trees were missing their branches from air control, and some trees were missing all together from trying to tame the three hula-hoops.

The clearing was about a half mile away from home. Lily could be here in about fifteen minutes, but I only took about a second. It was hidden enough to where our parents hadn't found it yet, so it was pretty much perfect. I liked it there. It was peaceful and quiet.

Guess it was good bye to that.

Lily and I spent the rest of the night talking, coming up with plans. I'd find the professor, see if he could do something, anything for my powers.

I woke the next day with the sun in my eyes. I guessed I had fallen asleep remembering the past. I groaned as I get up and remembered the cast on my arm. The professor said my healing rate is faster than normal so it'd be off in the next day or so. I remember Ken saying something like, " _Truly the Flash,_ " under his breath. Kaoru said sorry and promised me she wouldn't attack Bruce anymore, though she did the last part begrudgingly.

We got Bruce into school under the name _Bruce Utonium_. Today is our first day at this new school, so I guess were going to figure it out together. Of course _I've_ been to school before, so I suppose I'll be taking to lead. I also called home too.

My parents were surprisingly worried about my well-being after kicking me out. I told Lily everything that happened, I can tell she doesn't like Bruce though. I decided I'd cross that bridge when I got there.

I think Bruce has a separation problem. He refused to stay at the lab, so he could keep an eye on me as he put it. I didn't really mind, but I was kinda worried about my uncle coming home to a stranger crashing on the couch.

As I walked down the stairs to the living room already dressed for the day, I saw that Bruce was still asleep on the couch. Thunder was curled up at his side. _At least someone likes him,_ I sighed mentally. It wasn't that I didn't look him; it was just that it was hard after he kinda, you know, kidnapped me. The scene that played before me was one of the cutest things I'd ever seen.

I stepped over to the duo and quietly shook Bruce awoke. "Rise 'n shine, twin of mine," I rhymed as his slowly opened his eyes, he wore a look of pure confuse for a second, but it quickly subsided into a slightly blank look. "Go ahead and get ready for school while I make b-fast," I said making my way to the kitchen. Thunder woke up and pranced off the couch, chasing me out of the living room.

I had made two plants of eggs and toast when Bruce danced into the kitchen. He was decked out in the cloths I had given him yesterday. I gave him a black 21 pilots T-shirt that I usually wore to bed. Kaoru also brought over a pair over her older brother's old cargo shorts. He wore his yellow beanie too. The professor said something about shopping for clothes later today.

I placed his plate on the table. "Okay," I said as he sat down, "are you sure you packed everything in your back pack?" "Absolutely sure," Bruce said, smile never faltering. "You have you planner?" "Of course," he replied. We went back and forth look this for a while, making our way through breakfast.

We started the walk to the high school about fifteen minutes later. Bruce was positively giddy the entire way there. I was listening to him rumble when I spotted the girls waiting for us at the gate. I waved, grabbing their attention. Miyako and Momoko waved back while Kaoru leaned back on the gate with her arms folded.

"Hey guys!" Miyako shoulder hugged me and Bruce at the same time. "Sup," my and Bruce said in unison. "Wow, you two look like twins! I mean, you also look like the same person, only, ya know, Ame's a girl," Momoko said looking back and forth at us. Looking at Bruce I just now noticed it. I had on a similar outfit only with my goggles and a yellow and black striped scarf around my neck. For style not because it was cold. Plus I had I cast too.

We both shrugged turning back to Momoko. Kaoru spoke up behind her, "what's with the head wear?" I usually only wore my goggle for speeding around, but now I guess it was a habit to put them on the morning. "Habit I guess," I said. I could tell she was about to ask more questions when the bell rang. Students that were scattered around the outside of the school started to rush inside. I found myself being dragged after the trio of girls in a rush not to be late.

 **Okay guys, chapter 18 of** _ **the Last Power Source**_ **was been completed** _ **.**_ **Hope you enjoyed it! More on the way today, so be on the lookout! Please tell me if there were any mistakes and Miru Kimi Wa**! **Have a nice day!**


	19. Synch

**Hey people, time for part two of the chapter rush! I'm shortening my author notes to save some time, so I don't own anything but my OCs and the story around them. Enjoy!**

"Okay class, we have two new students with us two! Ame, Bruce please come to the front and intro duce yourself," the teacher said, I think her name was Mrs. Roberts, beckoning us to stand. Bruce and I had the same schedule so we had had to do this more than a few times today.

We both stood at the same time, moving to the front and turning to face the class. "Hello, I'm Ame Raitoningu," "and I'm Bruce Utonium," Bruce continued. "And we're pleased to meet you," we said in unison, almost like we practiced ('cause we did for like a hour yesterday).

"Oh, I see you don't have the same last name. How are you related?" Mrs. Roberts asked the same questions that most others had asked, _all day_. We both deeply inhaled at the same time. Over the day Bruce and I had been in synch, like saying things at the same time, laughing at the same things, having the same instincts. Honestly, it was starting to get kinda weird.

We both looked over at the teacher with the same look that said something like, "I hope you can read how peeved we are that you just asked that." We stayed like that for a second then said, "We aren't." I could sense a thick cloud of confusion forming over the class room as we made or way back to our seats.

This class was chemistry, and since we joined the class in the middle of the year everyone already had partners. Bruce ended up as my partner, which was probably for the best because of his inability to recognize social cues. In two more, of our eight classes, we didn't have the company of the rest of the 'puff gang'. We all had the some lunch period, which was very convenient.

The rest of class was very uneventful until the last few minutes. I was trying my best to fend off sleep when I small beeping sound erupted from my belt. I glanced down at it quickly, and then over to Bruce, whose new 'power watch' was also going off. I spring from my chair and quickly noticed that Bruce had done the same thing at the same time. We both spoke, "Sorry teacher, but we're feeling, um, sick, yeah we're s-sick! So we're going to the nurse's office." Before she could object we sprinted out of the room into the hall. We navigated ourselves to the roof.

The girls had told us if the alarm sounded, we needed to meet at the roof. It seemed we were the first there so we waited for a few seconds, catching our breath. Soon Kaoru busted onto the roof with a panting Miyako slung over her shoulder. I wasn't even going to ask.

"What's wrong? What's the emergency?" Kaoru dropped Miyako on her feet as they both looked around. "I don't know," I said, "when my compact went off I thought it meant the city was in trouble." "Usually it does, but the signal came from one of us, one our power belts, or watches in Bruce's case," Miyako explained, recovering her breath. "Why are you panting," I asked, curious. "Well when Kaoru and I left class, she was running really fast and I tried to keep up but I tripped and fell, so Kaoru just slug me over her shoulder and continued running. She was really worried."

Kaoru looked away from us, but I could tell she was blushing. I looked over at Bruce and realized he hadn't been talking much. Before I could ask what was wrong, he looked at each of us for a moment, then he eyes widened a bit. "Where's Momoko?"

 **OOOHHHHH, CLIFF HANGER!** **Hehehehe, guess you'll have to read the next chapter to find out what happens. Please tell me if there are any mistakes and Miru Kimi Wa! Have a nice day!**


	20. Let's Trade

**Hello humans! It is I, the Great Knight Spark! (lol XD) Anyway, its part three (the final part) of the chapter rush! I don't own anything but my OCs and the story around them. Enjoy!**

Panic.

That's all that happened for the next five minutes as our little group of four searched the entire school, leaving no stone unturned. We had all tried to make contract with Momoko through our power belts, though it didn't work. I even tried to see if I could sense her near though my air power.

It worked, in a _way_. I felt her not too far away, but close enough to be able to give a radius to look in. I could also feel what she felt. _Terror_

She wasn't in pain, which relived all of us. Though the large use of power gave me a wicked head-ach. I felt faint so Bruce really did take me to the nurse's office. Miyako and Kaoru continued the search without us. "Just take it easy. You helped out a lot," Miyako had said before running off to help Kaoru.

After the nurse had checked on me, she said I need to rest for a while and sent me home.

Bruce carried me home on his back. It was sweet of him, and he meant well, but it was highly embarrassing when someone pasted us and said "relationship goals". Though by the time we got home I had basically fallen asleep.

 **Bruce's POV**

By the time we got home Ame was sleep with her arms dangling over my shoulders. Thunder trotted alongside us, seeming to question why she was sleep and home so early. It was too bad that we had to leave before school ended. It was interesting how things worked there.

I gently put Ame on the couch since it didn't seem right to go put her in her room without permission. I had already made that mistake with her diary. I quietly retreated into the kitchen the do the little homework we had received at the table. I was about to finish when my watch with off again. The watch looked much like Ame's belt only, ya know, in a watch.

The same thing that had happened in class repeated. I pushed a small button on the side of the device that made the top lift and show a message. Usually it would show the professor and ken, ready to explain the mission, but this was different. The screen displayed the words "'emergency puff' triggered"

I looked down at it for a second, confused, when the screen faded into a video. I froze as saw the people present in the video.

My brothers.

 **Ame's POV**

My eyes blinked sleep away as I heard a soft beeping, much like the sound I heard in class. I slowly realized I was in the living room. _When did I get here,_ I thought as grabbed my compact from my belt and clicking it open, seeing a message. It quickly faded into video, featuring none other than the RowdyRuff Boys.

I silently watched as their leader begin to talk. "Greetings Ame and _Bruce._ " Brick spit the last part as if it were poison. I wanted to punch him in the face. "I hope you realize by now that your team mates have indeed been captured." The camera angle changed to show Miyako, Kaoru, Momoko, Ken and the professor all chained in the same place I had been keep after my capture. "Now if you're still watching, you're not so stupid to go charging off to their obvious location, congrats. Anyway, I have a trade to offer you. Ame in exchange for their freedom. You know where to find us, come whenever you're ready."

 **The epic battle is soon approaching. I look forward to it! Anyway,** **please tell me if there were any mistakes and Miru Kimi Wa! Have a nice day!**


	21. We'll talk later

**Hello people! It's Knight, back with chapter twenty one of** _ **The Last Power Source!**_ **Let's jump in! I don't own anything but my OCs and the story around them. Enjoy!**

"Now if you're still watching, you're not so stupid to go charging off to their obvious location, congrats. Anyway, I have a trade to offer you. Ame in exchange for their freedom. You know where to find us, come whenever you're ready."

I was still trying to process what was going on when Bruce busted in from the kitchen. He turned his head toward me with frantic eyes. "You're not going," he said taking me off guard for a second. "Of course I am," I said quickly, lifting myself from the couch, and then falling back down from light headed-ness. "No, you're not. You're sick and have a cast, and this is obviously a trap!" Bruce walked over it kneel next to my on the couch. "Listen Ame, to go charging off is not the best idea, and as much as I hate to say it, Brick was right about the rushing off."

"Well, I can't just sit here while they're in danger! They want me in exchange for _five_ people. I would never put myself above them, not after they so easily accepted me!" I was yelling now, so much built up angry towards the RowdyRuff boys was being released on Bruce. I hated that this was my choice, "how can you not want to save them."

"It's not that I don't want to save them," Bruce said softly, giving me a surprise hug. "It's just that, I don't want you to get hurt." I could only feel one emotion coming off of Bruce at that moment.

 _Love_

 **Bruce's POV**

I don't know why I decided to hug her. I don't know why I decided to say that. I don't know why I _loved_ her so much.

I had only met her least then a week ago. Why was I so attached? I didn't what to see her get hurt, I wanted to protect her. Maybe it's because she was the first to tell me the truth. The one who saved me from becoming evil, like my brothers. The one who gave me a place to stay, or the one who talked the professor into letting me go school.

So I hugged her, the girl I didn't want to see get hurt ever again. This broken arm and burned wrists would be the last injury she would sustain if I had anything to do with it!

Ame seemed to stiffen in my arms as the hug when on, like she had just processed what happened. Though slowly she hugged me back. We stayed like for a while until I pulled back to look her in the face. She had a large blush contented her face.

"I won't be able to stop you from going, but I will not stand by and let you turn yourself in. If you go, _we_ go to fight, and to return with seven people, not six, okay." I looked her intensely in the eyes. She vision seemed to slip off to the side, staring at the air around me. I wondered what she was doing for a second until I recalled she could read emotions through air.

 _Fish sticks,_ I though as I felt my face heated up. Her attention snapped back to me, and then she blushed too. "We'll talk later," she mumbled quickly, "as for the charging into battle thing, I'm in."

 ***chuckles* Those crazy kids, anyway hope you enjoyed, I know it's short but it seemed like a good stopping place. Please tell me if there are any mistakes and Miru Kimi Wa! Have a nice day!**


	22. You Don't Scare Me

**Okay, so I know updates to** _ **The Last power Source**_ **have been flying but, it's only partly because the story is advancing, and as the author I kinda wanna see what happens next. So anyway, I don't own anything but my OCs and the story around them. Enjoy!**

Bruce and I had spent the next day coming up with a strategy to get back the power puff crew. It would be harder to take them down since it was two to three now. We made the plan to wait a few days for my powers to rest and for my arm to heal.

I told Bruce I'd train him in some hand to hand combat, since he hadn't shown any signs of powers. He said he was skilled in long ranged attacks because of his great throwing arm and impeccable aim. I tested it out by putting a few hand-drawn targets at varying distances and seeing if he can hit them. I set him up with a few baseballs and he got a bull's eye, _every single time._

"Impressed?" I stood slack-jawed as he hit the target I had set up more four _school buses_ lengths away. "How even . . . ." I trailed off as he smiled at me, proud of himself. I straightened as my watch alarm when off, alerting us it was time to go to the doctor to get my cast removed. We jogged out of the park we had been doing training in.

Over the course of two days we had trained, I had regained all of my power, and had gotten my cast removed. We were only left with sneaking to the house, getting out, and kicking the poo out of the RowdyRuff Boys.

Bruce and I sat in the living around one o'clock in the morning. We decided we would leave around two, to try to catch them off guard. Bruce was wearing dark clothes; I sat next to him on the couch in Puff form. We had gotten a black cloak for me yesterday to cover my brightly colored outfit.

We were watching some cartoon that I didn't recognize on the T.V, when Bruce turned towards me. "Ame I wanted to tell you something," he said quietly. "Shoot," I said simply. "Ya know how after we got the message of the kidnapping, and I tried to talk you out of going." After he said that I know what he wanted to talk about, what emotion I saw him feeling. "Then, I hugged you . . ." he trailed off a bit.

"Look, Bruce. I know how you feel, about, um, me. But we need to be focused for the mission, okay. I promise we'll sit down and talk about this when we got back." I gently smiled at him, and he returned it with an added quick hug.

The next hour was quiet until the time to leave rolled around. I slipped on my cloak before telling Bruce to jump. Time slowed around me as I dragged Bruce beside me. Soon we arrived about a half a mile away from our target location. We decided before that we'd walk, for last minute prep and to be stealthy. We when over the plan one last time before checking we had all of our gear.

After getting closer to the house we ducked behind some bushes, looking over the house to see if any lights were on. When we didn't see any we snuck around back, towards the window we had escaped from, back when I gotten kidnaped.

When we got there we are both a bit too short to reach it. Bruce gave me a leg-up to the window and I pulled myself through. The room was pitch black and I couldn't see anything apart from the window and a small spot the moonlight illuminated. _It's rather convenient that a window was unlocked;_ I thought. I turned to the window, only to see that Bruce wasn't on the ground waiting to be pulled up.

"We two are total idiots." I whipped around to see a pair of seeming glowing red eyes. Brick, leaders of the RowdyRuff Boys, stared at me from the shadows. "What did you do with Bruce," I said, taking a battle stance. "Oh, how cute. You're worried about your little traitor of a boyfriend. He's going to learn what happens when you leave to join 'good'." I wasn't fazed by the 'boyfriend' comment as my air power activated. High winds sped in circles around the room. "Release him," I said sternly, receiving a chuckle from Brick.

"You think you intimidate me, foul," he said, stepping from the shadows to revile a boy slightly taller than me. His eyes were glowing and seemed to be emitting red tinted smoke. His hands seemed to be sharpened into claws. A cloud of dark fog surrounded him. He growled at me, also taking a battle stance.

Before I known it he launched at me. I quickly rolled to the right, dodging his attack. I slid across the floor before I sprung into his side, slamming him into a wall. He seemed to shake it off but I quickly picked him up with a tornado. I looked him in the eyes, "Where. Is," three golden hula-hoops appeared above my head. "Bruce."

He looked at me wide eyed for a second. Then he started to laugh historical. He looked at me as the smoke coming at of his eyes turned a deep crimson. "You'll see him soon." Suddenly, someone covered my mouth with a funny smelling cloth from behind. My vision darkened at the edges. I saw Brick drop silently on his feet as the tornado vanished. His wicked grin was the last thing I saw before blacking out.

 **Okay that was chapter 22. Hope you enjoyed it! Please tell me if there were any mistakes and Miru Kimi Wa! Have a nice day!**


	23. Evolved

**Hello loyal readers! This is yet another chapter of** _ **The Last Power Source!**_ **Excited to see what happens? Well then, let's get started! I don't own anything but my OCs and the story around them. Enjoy!**

My eyes slowly adjusted as I woke in darken. I tried to move my arms but I couldn't. I slowly remembered what had happened before I had fallen unconscious. _There must've been some sort out chemical on that cloth,_ I thought. I could hear multiple people breathing. "Ame?" A small voice sounded next to me in the dark. It sounded like Miyako's. I felt her fear.

"I'm here, are you hurt?" I tried to get my eyes to focus more as I looked over to left. "N-no," she said, her voice cracked. "Miyako! What's wrong, I can't see you." I started to incline towards panic. "T-t-they said yo-ou w-w-were d-d-ead, th-that they k-k-killed you," she sobbed. I felt my heart breaking, _we should have come sooner. We should have come as soon as they went missing;_ I loathed myself for waiting so long. I had allowed to Rowdys to fill they with lies, allowed them to do one-knows-what to them. I should have pushed harder for Bruce and me to come sooner.

Wait, where's Bruce. Panic mood quickly activated as I struggled against my restrains. I would _not_ let them get Bruce, not after their lies. My struggles went on until I was blinded with florescent lights overhead. I look around franticly, seeing who had caused to the room to illuminate.

A door opened and the Rowdy Ruff boys filed in. They looked as if they had 'evolved'. Brick looked as he had earlier. Boomer had a strange dark blue liquid leaking down his face, to way it looked like he was crying it. After it fell off his face it seemed to disappear. His hands, different from Brick's claws, seemed to drip. Butch had what looked like cracks running through his face, sourced from his eyes. His hands were enclosed in spiked vines.

The all had a dark cloud around them, partly suffocating my senses, making it hard to tell what the others felt, and hard to sense other people. I was about to question them to where they had taken Bruce, when I heard footsteps from the door again. My gaze swiped over, but what I saw made me do a double take.

It was Bruce, but he wasn't contained in anyway. He looked like he and evolved too. He seemed to have grown few more inches taller than me. His fingers seemed to have static flying off. His eyes had small joints of electricity randomly erupting from them. His eyes themselves had black around his yellow irises, in place of the usual white.

The only thing that kept me from running over to _slap_ him out of it was the restrains that attached me to what seemed like a lab experiment table. The metal bands were around my wrist, ankles, torso, and neck, which heavily limited head movement.

I glance over to see Miyako and Momoko on my right and Kaoru on my left. Miyako was still crying, but her eyes were bugged, staring at Bruce. She seemed to have bruises along her arms, which only infused me with more hatred.

Momoko, who was next to Miyako, looked at Bruce with pure hate. She had a large purple splotch on her left cheek. Kaoru stared at the ceiling with a face that gave away no emotion, but I could feel the angry and betrayal coming off her in waves. I glanced back at Bruce, wondering what could be going through his head. I concentrated on him, and was blasted with so many emotions at once.

Fear, hate, rebellion, regret, determination, trapped, self-loathing. I gasped, as I squirmed in my restrains. Too many, total overload, I couldn't deal. I snapped the connection with Bruce and we both visibly flinched.

The girls observed me with worried glances. Before I could assure them I was fine, Brick stepped forward from the make-shift line. "Hello ladies, by now I'm sure you noticed your little traitor," he said, referring to Bruce, who stood stone faced countering his freak'n spirt bomb of feelings.

"What did you do to him," I seethed. I know this wasn't Bruce, or at least, it wasn't him in his right mind. I know he would never betray us willingly. "We reminded him that we're his family, and _you_ aren't," Brick retorted. "Why are you lying, Brick? Afraid your brother likes us more," Kaoru teased.

He glared at her before turning away, towards the door. "They're a lost cause, take care of them," Brick said with a dismissive hand gesture at Bruce. Bruce, without hesitation, walked to, what looked to be, a control panel on the wall. The rest of the boy left the room, leaving us alone with our partner.

He was facing sideways from my view so I could still see one of his eyes dashing from key to key as he typed something in. "Bruce," I said, getting no answer in return as he continued to type. "Bruce," I repeated, this time weaker. I couldn't believe, no, _wouldn't_ believe that Bruce did this himself. In the short week I know him, so much had happened. We'd gone through the worst of bombs, and the best school. I wasn't going to let it fell apart.

"We gotta make it make it out of here with seven not six, right," I said, my voice cracked as tears welled in my eyes. I stared at the ceiling, _what can I do?_ I jumped as the metal straps suddenly opened, releasing me. I quickly sat up to see the other were released too. My gaze quickly jumped to Bruce as I heard heavy breathing. He looked at me as his eyes seemed to be changing back and forth between black and white.

I pranced off my table to his side, trying to help him stay up right. The other we already moving to the exit, "go" Bruce struggled. I nodded and started to pull us to the door before he stopped, pulling his arm from me. "No, I can't," he said struggling with his words, like it hurt to speak. "I'm not leaving without," I muttered, still trying to pull him with me.

His breath suddenly hitched and he fell to a kneel, squeezing his eyes shut. I dropped next to him, trying to make sure he was okay. His breathing slowly steadied, and he looked up at me.

His eyes had reformed back to their black state. "You should have run when you had the chance," he grieved.

 **Okay! That was chapter 23 of** _ **The Last Power Source,**_ **hope you enjoyed it. Please tell me if there were any mistakes and Miru Kimi Wa! Have a nice day!**


	24. Old Self

**Hey guys! This is Knight, back with another chapter of** _ **The Last Power Source.**_ **Let's jump right in! I don't own anything but my OCs and the story around them.**

 **Bruce's POV**

I had just given Ame a leg-up to the window and watched her slip in. I heard the bushes rustle behind me. I snapped to attention when something hard hit my head. My vision cut out.

I woke in some sort of lab, strapped to a table. I didn't know where I was. If I was in the house, I had never seen this part of the home. Quickly looking around I saw I was strapped to a table. The room around me had white walls, white floors, and silver equipment everywhere. Next to me was a little table that hold needles and bottled liquids.

I was about to see if there was a way out of the restrains when the door opened. I think Brick walked in, but I wasn't sure. He looked different. He was taller than he used to be, his eyes seemed to glow red and had smoke erupting from them, and his fingers curved into claws. He had a dark cloud around him that I had never seen before.

Without a word he pulled over a rolling chair and sat next to my table. He looked down a clip broad; reading through it quick and casually looked over at me a few times. He wore a natural face for a while until he finished an glared over at me. I squirmed under his glaze, creeped out by his new appearance.

He shook his head slightly, looking away from me, "What happened to you, brother," he signed. _What happened to me? What happened to you?!_ I thought coarsely. He looked back at me again, with a slightly saddened expression. His new features seemed to retreat into him, leaving the old Brick in front of me "You have an overabundance of light Z rays in your systems. While I can't surgically remove them, I can override them. You'll be back to your old self in no time.

I looked at him in angry, "My old self! My old self was a stupid kid that soaked up every single lie you told him! My old self followed without hesitation under the cruel rule of you, a insolent villain who couldn't even keep a one month old child from sneaking to a library! My old self hurt the one person in my life that told me the truth, the one person I love."

I stared at him with unrelenting rage. "I figured this would happen, sooner or later," he mused, looking at me with a annoyed expression. "It seems she is the reason your rays are totally out of whack. That girl of yours gave me a run for my money earlier, she broke two of my ribs slamming me into a wall," he said, rolling his eyes at me, total brushing of my rant.

He reached over to the table next to me and grabbed the needles fulling them with the liquid from the stand. I could now see that the sustain was pure black as it slushed around the thin container. He cleaned off a part of my arm before reaching over with the needle.

I know as sure as heck that he was _not_ going to stick me with _anything_. I thrashed around as best as I could with the metal cuffs. While it wasn't a huge amount of movement it was enough to frustrate Brick. He started to revert back into newer form, growing taller, hands moving into claws, eyes glowing with smoke venting from them. He grew stronger too, holding me still as he jabbed the needle into my appendage.

The liquid was extremely cold as it joined my blood steam. The shot was quickly followed by it effects as I breath caught. My body slumped thought I was trying to move. Brick sighed, "Sorry it had to come to this, and you would have been a great power source too." I wanted to yell at him, to ask him what'd he had done to me. But my body wouldn't move, like I had no control over it.

Brick walked over to what seemed like a control on the wall, he typed something in and my restrains released. I wanted to leap up and ran. I wanted to go find Ame right after kicking Bricks butt. But I couldn't move an inch. "Stand," Brick said firmly, leaning on the wall across the room. In an instant I was standing. I didn't know nor what it know why Brick had such a hold on me. "Follow me," Brick said, and without hesitation I followed him, no matter how much a struggled against it. It was like was some sort of puppet, and Brick was pulling the strings.

 **Okay, the was chapter 24 of** _ **The Last Power Source! Please tell me if there are any mistakes and Miru Kimi Wa! Have a nice day!**_

 **Also, Happy New Years!** __


	25. The Final Part One

**Hello humans! As you can probably tell by the title,** _ **The Last Power Source**_ **is coming to a close**. **It's been a long ride; I can tell you that much T_T. Anyway, I'm sure you know the routine by now; I don't own anything but my OCs and the story around them. Enjoy!**

His eyes had reformed back to their black state. "You should have run when you had the chance," he grieved.

I took a step back as the air around him visibly darkened. It was so out of the regular happy atmosphere that Bruce usually gave off that I trembled. I looked over at the door to see the girls anxiously waiting watching the encounter. I saw that Kaoru was being held back from storming over to us, but when I shook my head for her to stop and let me do this, she calmed down. I focused back on Bruce just in time to dodge his attempted lunge at me.

His irises blazed, but from this distance it looked like tears were forming in his eyes. Bruce pounced again, only to be stopped by my air powers. I made sure to carefully trap him in a tight wind sphere. He scratched at the insides, but didn't make a dent. I turned to the girls, nodding for them to go on. They filed out of the room, Momoko leading the march.

I glanced over at Bruce again, "Thanks, I don't know what's wrong with you, but you saved us, and for that I'm grateful." He didn't reply and continued his almost animalistic assault on his confinement. Though, if my eyes weren't tricking me, I could have sworn that I saw I tear trail down his face.

We snuck through the halls of our larger than expected prison. It had taken only five minutes of wondering around to figure that this wasn't the small residents of the Ruffs. The multiple rooms we had stopped in suggested that this was some sort of lab. We had to continuously take breaks for me to catch my breath. It took a lot of energy to keep a rabid Bruce trapped in the air bubble, let alone suspended in in the air so we could travel with him.

Kaoru and Momoko kept trying to persuade me to leave him behind. It was slowing us down and the noise he kept making wasn't good for our sneaking strategy. But I refused, as I always would.

I poked my head into a room. It looked like we had stumbled upon an office. The room contained a desk with a rolling chair. The walls were lined with filing cabinets, and the desk held a computer with paper scattered around it, with a red cap not too far off. Walking farther into the room I saw three picture frames on the desk.

The first frame held a picture showing the three RowdyRuff boys all together in Christmas sweaters in front of a tree. Boomer was on the far left wearing a gray sweater that read 'Merry Christmas ya filthy animals'. He seemed to be holding back a snort looking over at the Brick in the photo.

Butch was on the right, wearing a lime green sweater with a gingerbread man without a leg on it, with the text 'Bite Me' under it. He had I very similar expression to Boomer. Brick, who was in the middle, scowled at the camera. His sweater had a picture of the Grinch with puppy dog eyes. It read 'it was said that the Grinch's heart grow three sizes that day'.

The next photo was a picture of all three of them with Bruce. They looked so happy together, with Bruce getting a noggy from Butch. Boomer was looking up from a pile of scrap parts smiling. Brick seemed to be the one taking the picture 'selfie style'. The last picture seemed the most recent with only Bruce and Boomer in it. Bruce seemed to have grown a feet between the photos and now was towering over Boomer.

They were standing in front of the Ruffs house. I felt a dull recognition of the outfits they were wearing, but I pin pointed the thought when a read the scrabbled caption. 'Bruce's First Mission' put a sickening pit in my stomach.

Sitting in the picture's frame was a small flash drive labeled 'Bruce'. I glanced over at Bruce who was still hovering in the wind bubble. He watched us warily as we inspected the office space. I grabbed the flash drive, planning to give it to the professor and Ken so he could fix Bruce.

We continued our venture through seemingly endless labyrinth of halls.

 **And so ends the first part of the final! Hope you enjoyed! Please tell me if there were any mistakes.** **Miru Kimi Wa! Have a nice day!**


End file.
